The Beyond
by Bored2Deth
Summary: After Yugi passes out at school he begins seeing spirits. Before he knew what was going on three of them were following him everywhere and they end up takiing him to their world. Chapter 27 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

The Beyond

Hello everyone, I am Bored2Death.Im new to this so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I would also like to thank SwimmingSamurai because I got the idea from one of his/her stories which the title to is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. Also pay no attention to the comments I put into the story. Those are just there to explain something or one of my comments on what's going on. To be blunt anything inside these (see what I mean)also when things are inside of these it means 'their talking' and these "mean their thinking". Also when words look like _this_ it means someone is dreaming.Anyway to the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi Mouto a seventeen year old had who a normal live. He went to school, he had good friends ,he enjoyed the life he had been given. Well he usually did, but this week was an exception. You see Yugi hadn't been feeling well all week. At first he thought it was a simple stomach ache so he took something to settle his stomach(think tums or peptobismo or something like that).It had helped at first but it ended up making him feel worse. Every time he tried to swallow something he felt like he was about to throw up and on occasion he did. He never told anyone though not wanting to worry them………That morning Yugi woke with the pain of hunger in his stomach. It had been a week since he got whatever was making him ill and he hadn't eaten much since. He ignored the pain and got dressed. Yugi was still amazed no one had noticed his clothes were getting more baggy every passing day and he wanted it like that. After about twenty minutes his grandfather(sorry I cant remember his name)called up to him making sure he was up and telling him to come downstairs and eat before he went to school. Yugi sighed to himself I cant tell him, he'd be too worriedAnd with that Yugi went down stairs. He told his grandfather he wasn't hungry and grabbed a piece of toast and left. He turned around to wave goodbye and closed the door. Yugi and his grandfather lived in a small game shop that had two floors. One where the house part was and two the store below. They didn't have many customers but the few they had always came by to see if there was anything new.

As Yugi walked into school he was greeted by his best friends. Honda, Anzu, Bakura, and last but not least Jounochi. After a little bit Anzu noticed everyone was gone 'Umm you guys...'she said 'I think the bell rang'Anzu was right as usual(I hate her…) And they ran inside to go to class. Yugi had Science first but he lost interest as he started to read through The Cell Theory in his textbook. After awhile he felt himself fall asleep. _Yugi sat at the airport, a little toy ball in his hand. Little more than a year ago some people in black suits had come and taken him from his parents. One of the men said something about child abuse and put some kind of weird bracelets on the two of them. He had been put in a foster home a month after that and was there for most of that year. Then one of the men in black_(sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to call him)_came and said they had found a place to live. He was six now and was waiting for his grandpa to pick him up. For what seemed like forever he sat there playing with the toy ball he had found on the airplane until he heard someone calling his name 'Yugi,Yugi'_

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he was staring into the face of his science teacher Mr. Hahn(that's the name of my science teacher in real life). From what Yugi could see no one was in the classroom but him and his teacher.'What happened?'he asked still half asleep. He saw his teacher smile as he said'You slept through the period, I thought you needed the rest so I let you sleep,'he waited as Yugi thought through what he said and kept going'but since its time for lunch I thought I should wake you up.'Yugi nodded a thank you and left for lunch. "lunch" the thought made him feel sick but he kept going. He decided that instead of wasting the food that would be given to him would get an apple and some water for lunch. Both made him feel sick as he forced them down, after a few minutes his friends joined him and after that the bell rang signaling it was time to go to class. Everyone went ahead of him, well everyone but Jounochi.

Jounochi had noticed a small change in Yugi and saw this as a chance to figure out what it was. As they walked through the hallways Jounochi saw Yugi trip and land on the ground. Then he noticed something, Yugi had tripped over his pants leg which didn't make sense. From what Yugi had said they were new and fit perfectly. Jounochi helped his friend off the ground and started to brush him off, then he noticed'Yugi…' the friend asked nervously'Yeah Jounochi?'Yugi replied looking confused. Jounchi continued'why are your clothes so baggy?'They stood in silence for awhile Yugi shocked that someone noticed'Well?'Jounochi pushed on. He had seen Yugi like this before, silent and looking at the ground meant something was wrong. "oh no, oh no, oh no!" Yugi's mind was racing . What was he supposed to say? That he had been starving himself for most of the week? Before he could answer he saw his friend start to go sideways as everything faded to black.

Well how did you like the first chapter? And for those wondering the story by SwimmingSamurai I got the idea from was Amethyst Blood. Also sorry to say but the real story doesn't begin until chapter 2.please review and enjoy the next chapters as they get put up


	2. Chapter 2

OK people its time for chapter two. Hopefully I do better on this one than the last chapter.

Yami, a spirit from The Beyond, was walking towards the Poisoned Love coffee shop on Gravestone Avenue. He was the leader of a top secret organization that protected humans with The Gift (1) from Seto Kaiba, the evil ruler of The Beyond(2). Earlier that day Bakura, Another member of the organization, thought he found a human who would be in danger of Kaiba attacking. He had said they should discuss it in private.

Earlier that day…………

Yugi woke to the smell of potato chips and what smelled like stale Dr.Pepper. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down. He used most of his strength to prop himself onto his elbows only to see the thing holding him down was Anzu, who looked like she had fallen asleep watching him. From what he could see he was in a hospital room. Had Jounochi brought him here after he fainted at school? Deciding to figure out later he continued looking at the room he was in. Ryou was huddled up in a chair holding his knees sleeping, Grandpa was lying on the small sofa also asleep, and Honda and Jounochi were asleep on the floor, Jounochi throwing his leg up saying something about doughnuts. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. Then something caught his attention, a black shadow was moving closer to him. Yugi wanted to run but the IV in his arm stopped him from going anywhere. Yugi was stuck as some unearthly creature came toward him but he noticed something, as the form got closer he was able to make a few things out about the figure. One, it wasn't a shadow. Whoever it was had a black cape on or something. Yugi also noticed he had white unbrushed hair sort of like……."Ryou?" he asked

Bakura stopped at the question. Could this kid see him? Did he know that Bakura was dead? He didn't know but he intended to find out. He continued walking or floating really to the side of the boy's bed. "Can you see me?" the boy started to say something but Bakura glared at him before he could. He sighed,"If you can see me nod your head." 'I cant believe Im asking some kid if he can see him. Its totally possible this kid was just asking one of the people sleeping-' Bakura's train of thought was interrupted by a slight movement. The boy was nodding his head! 'Yami is going to love me for this.' He thought to himself as he left the room leaving the boy to ponder on what had happened.

Yugi stared at the figure as he left the room. 'What just happened?' he couldn't answer the question, he hadn't noticed before but the pain that had put him here in the first place was coming back. He layed down clutching his stomach squeezing his eyes closed in pain. He felt he was getting lighter the worse the pain got and let himself be taken into unconsciousness.

As Yami waited at a window seat stirring his cinnamon capicheno, he wondered if Bakura actually found a human with The Gift or was just trying to get his hopes up. After twenty minutes or so the white headed specter floated in and took a seat across from Yami "Ahh you waited for me." He teased. "Look" Yami stated obviously annoyed "Unless you have something I'll be leaving" Bakura smiled "Always on business as usual." He sighed "Fine, it was a small boy. He was at Hanasaki Hospital. From what I read in the Undead Library this kids name is Yugi Mouto. He lives on 42nd street in a small game shop," He stopped letting his friend absorb the information and snickered "You should really take a look at this kids life," he said "It makes yours look like a cakewalk." With that Bakura left leaving Yami to his thoughts. Before he left he said something that made Yami's skin crawl "You know he almost a perfect miniature of you. Well other than his amethyst eyes." After seeing his friends reaction he left, a small smile on his face.

-_What did you say boy?- Yugi a mere four year old was no match for his fathers alchol induced actions, as for his mother she stood above him a sick smile on her face. Before Yugi realized his father had picken him up by the collar of his shirt and thrown him slamming into the wall on the other side of the room,causing the plates to fall and shatter to bits on the floor. He tried to get up but his mother put her foot on his back and started pushing it down slowly.Yugi couldnt help it he shrieked in pain. Unlike his fther his mother was perfectly sober and was doing this out of sick pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity she lifted her foot from his back and got just low enough so Yugi could hear her "No one will ever love you.You are a useless waste of a life."she hissed and left leaving Yugi to his father_

Yugi woke his hearts racing. Trying to calm himself down he saw a figure in the corner watching him. He stared realizing the figure looked a lot like him. Their faces nearly matched accept for the figures nose was pointed. The same with his eyes which were slanted in a straight line at the top, along with that his eyes were red, almost crimson. And his hair was the same as Yugi's , same blond base followed by black with red at the edges. The only difference was his had blond streaks going through the black, almost like lightning. Without even realizing it Yugi smiled and said "Hello."

Stunned Yami nodded his head as a hello and walked toward an extremely confused boy. Yami made his question simple "Nod yes if you can see me." Yami waited letting his words sink in as the boy slowly nodded his head. Yami smiled and with a final nod said "Do not fear us." And left.

Extremely confused he watched the figure leave. Minutes after Jounochi came in and saw he was awake. "Hey your finally up, you were starting to worry us." Yugi smiled an apology and asked him something "Hey Jounochi, did someone who looked like me leave a few minutes ago?" Jounochi looked confused "no Yug' no ones come in or out of this room but doctors and none of them looked like you, why?" Yugi confused said "No reason, maybe I was just seeing things." Jounochi smiled and left to tell everyone he was awake. 'no…'Yugi thought 'he couldn't have been real my imaginations just acting up'

He looked where the figure had been standing 'Right?'

Cliffhanger! Keep posting reviews but to let you know I mostly have the third chapter figured out.

if you haven't figured out yet The Gift is the ability to see ghosts

sorry Im not going to ruin it for you:)


	3. Chapter 3

For future reference since I forgot to say earlier

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else I use in this story!

After a boring week in the hospital Yugi was allowed to go back to school. Apparently what had been causing Yugi's stomach pain was that some of the stomach acid had dissolved some of his stomach lining. The doctor had given him some type of medicine that was supposed to numb the pain whenever he took it. He didn't take it often though because it tasted worse than cough medicine and smelled like lice shampoo .Also it made him sleepy. He had become accustomed to the pain anyway and didn't take it unless it was absolutely necessary. After his third day back at school was one of those times.

School had just let out and everyone was going home, everyone except Yugi who had to deal with Edward and Alfred, the schools exchange students. They were the biggest bullies and the biggest students in school. Yugi had to work at the shop today which is why he had run into them, they were waiting for him at the shortcut he usually used to avoid them. They had been transferred from England about three months ago and had been picking on him since. They were the kind of bullies that beat you up harder for how many days you missed. Yugi had missed seven and was likely to have a few cracked bones after this was over. "Well,well,well. What do we have here?" Edward asked aloud, cracking his knuckles "I think its our friend, Yugi" Alfred replied lifting Yugi by the shirt. "Hey bro," he asked "How long has Yugi been gone?" Edward held his chin in 'deep thought' and looked up with a sick grin that reminded Yugi of his mother. "Seven days if I remember correctly." He replied, pleasure in his voice. Alfred looked back at Yugi, he had a sick twisted smile on his face as he dropped Yugi. 'Are they letting me go?' he asked himself. He got his answer when he hit the ground and a foot nailed him in the stomach.

Marik, the third and final member of Yami's organization had been given the task of watching Yugi at school. The changed shifts every now and then but it was usually the same schedule. Bakura watched him when he went to school, Marik,well himself watched Yugi until he left the school grounds then Yami and Bakura joined him as the watched the boy go home. Then it was Yami's turn to watch him and when the kid went to sleep they all watched him. Then he woke up and every thing started over. From what he could see Yugi was being attacked but it wasn't by the Enmity Guard, who Kaiba sent to kill Yugi, and at the moment he didn't feel like explaining why. And besides it was just some kids who were picking on him for fun so he wasn't allowed to help.

After the long beating it had gotten dark out. From what Yugi had counted he received 78 kicks to the back, 42 to the stomach, and 117 punches to the face. Yugi,unable to stand leaned against a tree. His stomach was killing him and he knew he needed to get home and take that medicine. Even if he fell asleep, at the moment he didn't care if those three specters, which was what he called them, watched him or not. Yeah he had noticed them following him around and to be honest, after what the one at the hospital had said he was more afraid than ever. They had been following him since he left the hospital actually. They usually stayed a reasonable distance away from him, which he figured was so he couldn't hear them. He figured one was watching him now as he tried, and failed to stand. It was late November and the forecast had predicted snow. 'Great,' He thought to himself 'Im going to freeze out here.' As if one cue snow started falling from the dark blue night sky and Yugi was helpless to do anything….

Yami and Bakura waited for Marik outside the school gate. It had gotten dark out and both figured something had happened. Yami looked over at Bakura, who nodded his head as they entered the school grounds. They floated in silence for awhile as they looked for their blond friend, eventually Bakura broke the silence with a question they both wanted the answer to "Where do you think they are?" He asked looking at Yami who looked at him with the stone cold gaze of knowing nothing. It had begun to snow outside as they continued their search. Finally they saw their blond friend in the shadows of a few trees. "Marik, what are you doing? Where is the boy?" Marik looked at him in silence and looked back to what he was looking at. Bakura and Yami followed his gaze to a large oak tree. Then Yami noticed something, at the bottom of the tree was a small tri-colored haired boy in a school uniform. "Marik what happened? How did he end up this way?" Yami said looking over to his friend, worry in his eyes. Mariks answer was swift and probably thought through. "It had been two boys. They beat him up and left him there. It's my guess the thing he had been in the hospital for kicked in and is the reason he's not moving." Yami thought, he could always reveal himself to a human who didn't have The Gift and lead them to the injured boy. Surely they would help. As if sensing his thoughts Bakura glared at him "No, it's too risky." "What other choice do we have?" Yami replied seeing his friend look down. He knew Bakura was right. 'What if he revealed himself to a person who wasn't willing to help? What if-' His train of thought was derailed when he heard faint shouting. "Yugi! Yugi!" He looked at Bakura who was whispering something Marik. Marik nodded and went towards where the shouting was coming from.

Yugi, hearing his name being called attempted to get up again, he was almost successful, but he lost his balance and fell forward onto his face. For awhile he, he just lay there. Letting snowflakes cover him, their icy sting going through him each time one landed on his skin. After awhile the voices stopped and he heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. He couldn't quite figure out whose they were until he heard a scream "Yugi!" 'Anzu?' unable to be sure he attempted to look up and saw his friends looming over him. They all had relieved smiles on their faces and Anzu was crying her eyes out. He looked around seeing a black caped shadow with blond hair disappear into the shadows. ::Don't fear us:: the words rang in Yugi's head as his friends lifted him up he couldn't help but wonder 'Did they help them find me?'

After the long, cold walk home and some of the rancid medicine Yugi was feeling much better, well other than all the bruises and scrapes he had gotten from being beaten up. Jounochi, in his usual stance shouted "Im gonna kill those two English brats!" Yugi couldn't help but smile. Jounochi always made him feel better, and with good reason. Every since they met Jounochi was usually the one who got Yugi out of his sadness induced slumps. "Hey Jounochi, how did you guys find me?" Yugi asked. He already had a good idea of what they would say he just wanted to confirm it. Jounochi still angry and planning his revenge said nothing, instead Anzu answered for him. "Well. 'she began "we had been looking for you for hours,"

Flash BACK

"Yugi!, Yugi! Where could he be?" Grampa Mouto had been waiting for his grandson to come home when Honda, Jounochi, Ryou, And Anzu had come by looking for him. That had three hours ago and they still hadn't found him. "Don't worry Gramps we'll find him." Jounochi replied. They kept shouting for what seemed like forever when a blond haired man in a black cape came out in front of them

"Hey whats the big idea? Cant you see we're looking for someone?" Jounochi said with an annoyed tone. The blond man just smiled and turned. He turned again indicating them to follow and walked off. "Do you think we should follow?" Anzu asked "Its not like we have much of a choice." Honda replied and they went after him. They had been walking for what seemed like hours when the giant oak tree came into view. "Hey," Jounochi said "isn't this the school grounds?" "Your right Jounochi." Honda replied "Why would Yugi be here?" Anzu asked thinking that the man they had followed might have tricked them. Suddenly the man went far ahead of them and disappeared. "Hey get back here!" Jounochi shouted bursting out of the trees. What he saw next made him stop. After him came Honda, Ryou, Grampa Mouto , and finally Anzu who screamed at the sight. "Yugi!"

End FLASHBACK

Yugi looked at them dazed. He had been right, the specters had helped them find him. But why? Why would they help him? Had he done something that had made them happy? Before he could answer he felt the medicine kick in and he lay back down. As he drifted off he heard a faint voice "The medicine is probably kicking in, we should let him rest." He was pretty sure it was his grandfather but before he could ask he was enclosed in darkness as he heard footsteps leaving his room. He propped himself on his shoulders enough to see the three men, who had been watching him for some time now. He smiled and laid back down. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

So how did you guys like the third chapter? Also sorry its sort of short but at least this chapter had a happy ending. Please review and continue reading as the chapters are put up


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. I would like to apologize to the people who have been waiting. My computer was acting strange and wasn't letting me go to fanfiction so I would like to deeply apologize for those of you going "why hasn't she put new chapters up! I want to see what happens!":) sorry probably none of you are thinking that anyway on to chapter 4. also some comedy, finally! Well at least I thought it was funny but that's up to you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke that morning trying to remember what happened the previous night. He figured that the painkiller the doctor gave him was the reason for him being unable to remember. He sat up while he was thinking and saw something he couldn't believe. The three specters were asleep in front of his dresser! Yugi couldn't help but laugh. The white haired one groaned, his head had been resting on the blond specters shoulder. When he realized it he jumped back surprised and knocked over the one that looked like him whose head was leaning forward. Yugi didn't want to be mean so he just stared at them, laughing with his mouth closed. His look-a-like fell onto his side still half asleep as the blond one lifted his head from the wall it had been resting on to see what was making the noise. "Bakura what are you doing?" the tri-color haired one asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The white haired one who looked like Ryou replied "What am I doing? You were asleep Yami, you have no room to talk!" the blond one cut in "Bakura you were asleep too and you know it!" The white haired one glared at the blond "Shut up Marik you were asleep too." The blond one smirked and replied "At least I wasn't asleep on your shoulder." The white one stopped as a small blush crept to his face. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything. Finally the tri-colored one said some thing. "Hey Bakura what woke you up anyways?" The white haired one pointed to me and said "He was laughing about something. I didn't realize why until I was fully awake." The tri-colored one looked at me and smiled. I didn't realize at the time that I smiled back. "Well I can guess why he was laughing. The three of were asleep and from what I can tell he was probably laughing because he never thought it would happen." The tri-colored one said. The white haired one disagreed "Or he was laughing because the people who had been following him for a week that scared him were asleep and looked pathetic." The blond one was the one that hit the mark with the right answer though. "Or he was laughing because Bakura was dreaming on my shoulder." I couldn't help but laugh a little but they started looking weird and I stopped. The white one shrugged before he said "At least I was half right about something." The other two looked at him confused "And what would that be?" the blond one asked. The white one looked over at me "The fact that he's afraid of us." The tri-colored one looked confused. "Why would he be afraid of us?" the white haired on looked back at him and said "You don't believe me? Watch." He stood up and started for Yugi's bed. Yugi, who had a shear look of terror on his face grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it. After about a minute he heard "See, he is afraid." "I don't blame him for being afraid of you Bakura." He was pretty sure it was the blond one. He peeked out from under the blanket and his eyes met with blue eyes. "Boo" Yugi quickly went back under the blanket. "Bakura knock it off." It sounded like the tri-colored one. "If you say so." After that the blanket was removed and Yugi was visible again, the three of them staring at him.

There was a long silence after that until his grandfather came in. "Yugi its time for breakfast." Yugi remembering that only he could see the three specters nodded and followed his grandfather downstairs. Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu were on the couch eating while they were watching the news. "Where'd Ryou go?" he asked "He left last night. And said to tell you to feel better soon." Honda replied, his eyes never leaving the TV. Yugi smiled. That was just like Ryou to leave on some unknown business. He got a bowl of cereal and joined his friends to watch the news. He sat down in time to hear "……were found in downtown Domino. These two boys Edward and Alfred Hughes attended the nearby high school where it is believed to be where they were killed. Evidence suggests that they were killed by strangulation but no trace of anything was found on either. Now on to the weather. The snow…….." Yugi dropped his spoon. The two that were bullying him were dead and no trace was found on them. 'No human trace' he thought and looked at the stairs. All three specters had heard the news and saw him looking at them. They automatically knew what he was thinking and shook their heads as if saying ::We're innocent this time:: Yugi, not believing them glared and returned to watching TV.

Somewhere in The Beyond unearthly things were being said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SCENT DOGS ATTACTED THE WRONG PEOPLE?" the man saying them was the one pulling the strings behind everything. He had gray/white hair that reached his shoulders and he wore a red suit that looked as if it came from the circus. His eyes were green and gold. The one on the right was replaced with the gold one actually. The man kneeling before him said "Sorry Master Pegasus, the scent dogs aren't as reliable as they used to be." The man saying it had brown hair and a white cape that basically defied gravity. His eyes were stone cold blue and never really blinked. The gray haired man Pegasus finally calmed down enough to say something. "Look Kaiba-boy, if you want to see your brother again then bring me that boy. His eyes are the ones that will make me invincible! HAHAHAHA!!!" Kaiba attempted to drown out the maniacal laughter with no luck. The man he was working for, Pegasus had kidnapped his little brother Mokuba and forced him to use his resources as King of The Beyond to help him find a smalled amethyst eyed boy name Yugi. Its not like he had a choice but to help the insane man, his brother was a stake. "Now Kaiba-boy," the psycho started "is there any other way we might find him?" Kaiba looked down, there was one way but it was far too dangerous. "Now, now Kaiba-boy dangerous or not what is it?" Kaiba had forgotten that the golden eye that Pegasus had enabled him to read minds. Kaiba feeling the sting of defeat said "Death Stalkers." The psycho's eyes lit up "Ooooooh those sound fun. Send them out to find the boy." Kaiba nodded and left leaving Pegasus to his thoughts. "When I have those eyes I won't just control this world but the living world as well!" Pegasus was laughing insanely again.

After a long walk back to the palace Kaiba entered and saw Jono, his love who he had met at an anger management class three months ago. "So?" Jono asked "What did he say?" Kaiba felt obligated to tell him, after all they were lovers. "He's making me send Death Stalkers to catch the boy tonight." He said coldly thinking of his younger brother. "You had better tell Yami about this." Jono nodded and left to go see if Yami was back on break from guarding the kid.

Yugi, Jounochi, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu were walking home together as usual. Yugi stayed towards the back and kept looking behind him. The three specters were watching him and saying something at the same time. He couldn't figure out what they were saying but what he did hear sent shivers down his spine. What he heard were three simple words 'capture him tonight'. Not noticing that there was ice in front of him Yugi slipped while he was thinking. Jounochi burst out in laughter as Ryou and Anzu helped and brushed him off. "You really need to pay attention to where you're going." Anzu said. "I know." He said looking behind him the specters stopped instantly realizing he had heard some of their conversation. After Yugi was brushed off and Jounochi had recovered from laughing they continued home, Yugi not looking back the entire way.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were following Yugi home as they usually did but this time they were talking about something. "So what did Jono say?" Bakura asked. Yami sighed and said "Their planning on sending Death Stalkers to capture him tonight." He said coldly. Death Stalkers was something everyone from The Beyond knew about. They suffocated their victims and took them back to The Beyond for their masters as proof that they completed their mission. It was sad actually. If you're killed by a Death Stalker you aren't allowed into The Beyond because your body isn't at rest. Yami should know. He had been murdered and wasn't allowed until they had put his body to rest three days later. Yamis attention was pulled when Marik and Bakura stopped. Yugi had slipped on some ice, from his stance he was thinking about something. He looked back at them. "Do you think he heard what we said?" Marik asked. Bakura replied "Yes it's possible but whatever he heard he probably doesn't know what it means." they continued after they brushed the boy off. Yami found it strange though. The boy never looked back at them after he had slipped. It was like he was afraid of what he might see.

That night Yugi lay awake in his bed. The three specters were asleep so he had the chance to sneak onto the roof. Tonight there was a blue moon(1) out and Yugi had figured out when it would be right over the game shop and all the lights in Domino would be off. He silently got out of bed and left the room. There was a small door on the ceiling that led to the roof in the hallway. He grabbed a blanket and went out one the roof. The cold November air was something Yugi enjoyed more than anything. He looked up the moon was right above him, blue and shining brighter than any star. He cleared away some snow and lay down on the roof. The night sky was perfect, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the moon was making the snow glow. Yugi was so entranced by the sight that he didn't notice there was a black ghostly figure approaching him until it was too late. Yugi was so surprised by the figure he wasn't able to protect himself when the figure covered his mouth and nose with a towel of some sort drenched with what smelled like nail polish remover. Yugi knew what happened when you inhaled too much nail polish remover. His mom had done it to him countless times. As he started to lose consciousness something or someone kicked what ever was holding the towel over him of the roof. It was his look alike? Yugi heard the specter say "Are you alright?" before Yugi could answer he faded into blackness.

"He's unconscious." Yami stated looking down at the boy. "What was he doing up here anyway?" Bakura asked obviously annoyed. "I think the reason is right above us." Marik said pointing up. Yami and Bakura looked up. It was a blue moon. An occurrence that happened once a year when The Sun and The Beyond reflected off the moon at the same time. The sky was ablaze with stars and the moonlight was reflecting in the snow. They looked back down at Yugi. "What should we do with him?" Marik asked. "Its not like he's safe here anymore." Bakura stated. Yami nodded his head. "Your right. Do you think we should take him with us?" he asked. "Its not like we have a choice." Marik stated with that Yami picked up Yugi bridle style and they headed for the portal to The Beyond.

Yugi woke in a small room nothing like his own. There was one chair, a wardrobe, the bed witch he was on and a lamp. Yugi tried standing but he felt to dizzy and sat back down holding his head. He stayed like that for awhile until he heard voices outside the door. "Do you think he's awake?" it sounded like that blond specter "If he's not he's about to be." The white specter "Calm down Bakura. Your forgetting he was nearly suffocated." The tri-colored specter. After a few seconds they walked in and saw Yugi holding his head. "He wakes." The tri-colored one said And so ends chapter four. can anyone guess where Yugi is? review and enjoy as the chapters continue


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I actually made it to chapter 5. The basic summary of the last chapter Yugi was attacked by a Death Stalker and Yami saved him. Realizing that Yugi was no longer safe in the world of the living they to him back to their world. Also in this chapter you get to see what Pegasus's evil plans are, always a treat. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi just sat there speechless. What had happened? Where was he? What attacked him on the roof? Yugi in deep thought didn't notice the tri-colored specter coming towards him.

"You should rest," he said "the poison is still in your system."

"Poison?" Yugi asked not sure what he was talking about. He got his answer when he nearly collapsed onto the floor but was caught by ice cold arms.

"Here drink this." He hadn't noticed the blond had come up with a cup of what looked like water. He didn't trust it but he took it anyway. They watched him for awhile until the white one, who was still in the doorway said

"Are you gonna drink it or just stare at it!?" Yugi looked at him, and then back down at the cup. He didn't trust them or what strange drink they gave him. The tri-colored one sighed and the blond one said

"Its not poisoned if that's what you're thinking. It's a special drink that rids the body of all impurities." Yugi cocked his head in confusion then the tri-colored one explained

"It's basically a medicine but it tastes better than the stuff you've been taking in your world" Yugi, who figured what's the worst that could happen took a sip then realized something.

"What do you mean my world?" he asked concern in his voice. None of them answered, instead the blond took the cup from his hand and the tri-colored one motioned for him to lie down. Yugi complied feeling his eye lids get heavier and he covered him with a blanket. What had he drunk? Was there some kind of drug in it? He wasn't sure but everything was becoming blurry and there was a figure standing over him.

"Sleep well." It said and Yugi drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in The Beyond

"Yes I've found it!" the gay haired psycho said. Pegasus was in a small cavern in the Undead Mountains working on a very rare potion.

"Let's see," he said turning the page. He turned to the page that said The Ultimate Potion. Pegasus ran his finger down the page listing the ingredients aloud

"7 pairs of blue Gifted eyes, 3 pairs of brown Gifted eyes, 9 pairs of green Gifted eyes, and of course 1 pair of amethyst Gifted eyes." He said

"Add in the red moon and you have a very powerful potion." He said and pulled out a cell phone to call Kaiba, but it rang before he could. It was Kaiba with news on the boy. He opened the phone

"Maxilmillion Pegasus, how may I help you?" he asked in a sing-song tone

"Master Pegasus," it was Kaiba, who was getting tired of saying Master Pegasus

"What news do you have on the boy?" Pegasus said with a serious tone that didn't suite him.

"He got away, but my sources say the ones who attacked the Death Stalker brought him to our world." The brown haired slave said, a hitch in his voice. Pegasus's grip tightened. The Beyond was a big place and to find a human in it was like trying to find a poltergeist that actually spoke English. Which was near to impossible for those wondering. Kaiba sensing his boss's displeasure said

"I'll send out the Hell Hounds to find him. If anything can they will." And with that Kaiba hung up the phone and went to make the preparations to summon the Hell Hounds. Pegasus turned around to the small cell in the back of the cavern. There was a small lifeless form in it.

"My dearest Mokuba, I know you miss your soul but it's your fault for talking so much. Don't worry, you'll get it back when I rule the universe." With that Pegasus left into the mountain trail and went back to civilization.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik sat around Yami's small apartment. The organization wasn't rich so they al stayed at Yami's house, all of them got their own room, well except Yami who had to sleep on the couch while the boy was using his room. The boy was asleep at the moment from the medicine. It didn't work if you were conscious so they put a little bit of sleeping potion in it so the effect would still work. Now the boy was sleeping soundly as if nothing was wrong and everything was right in the world. But something was wrong. That was why he was here. Pegasus had been waiting 300 years for the boy and was now coming to claim him. The reason in particular was that someone with amethyst eyes only came around every 300 years and them having The Gift was even more rare. They used to be more common but then people realized amethyst eyes had great amounts of power and they were hunted to near extinction. That was when ALL humans had The Gift when humans and spirits lived together in peace. Now spirits lived in fear of humans and humans no longer believed in spirits and those who did believe had spirits exorcized from their homes. Only descendents of elden time humans possessed The Gift and were ridiculed for it or put in mental homes. But I'm getting off track. Pegasus was making a potion that enables him to control both the dead AND living worlds. The potion was rare but also no one made it anymore because you needed human eyes to make it and killing humans for body parts was illegal in The Beyond, well it was now because sometime back in the 1300s a spirit released a deadly poison into Europe because he needed the parts for his potion shop. Most humans called it The Bubonic Plague(1) but no one is really sure. Yami looked over to the room where the boy was sleeping knowing he would have to explain what was going on to some time. He was glad it woudnt be soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends chapter 5. please review and for those who haven't figured it out Pegasus wants Yugi's eyes to rule the world(s).

(1)The bubonic plague happened in1374 when Italian ships came back from china. When they docked a few days later people started dying at a very fast pace. When it finally ended five years later 25 million people were dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I had a small case of writers block and I was having trouble thinking. Anyway, this is the infamous chapter 6. For those who want to know Yugi will be asleep for most of this chapter due to things that happened last chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba was rushing to tell Jono what had just happened. He saw the blond walking around the garden and quickly chased after him. Jono who saw the brunette running to catch up with him stopped to see what was wrong. The brunette stopped in front of him, panting like he just got out of the Seven Deadly Trials. The brunette finally was able to speak.

"Call Yami, tell him to leave his house and do it now." He panted

"Why what happened?"

"Just do it! I don't have time to explain, but Yami and everyone else is in danger. GO!" the blond, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer left to go warn his friends.

Yami knew that the boy was asleep, but he couldn't help but go check on him. After all it was his fault the boy was here in the first place. He walked in to see a small boy sleeping peacefully or semi peacefully at least. He sat down on the chair by the bed and watched the boy as he slept. The boy turned on his side muttering something.

"Black…berries…" Yami couldn't help it

"What about blackberries?" he asked trying not to laugh

"Evil….." the boy said turning to face him, his eyes still closed. Yami was enjoying this.

"Don't worry," he said "I won't let the evil blackberries get you." He said putting a hand on the boys shoulder. Yami thought this was overly amusing, but as usual Bakura came in and ruined the fun.

"I know your enjoying yourself, but Jono's on the phone and he said its important." Yami sighed and left the boy to whatever he was dreaming.

"Hello?"

"Yami is that you?" the overly cautious blond asked.

"No its Pegasus." Yami said sarcastically. There was a silence at the other end of the line for a few seconds and then a

"Ha, ha funny, but like I told Bakura this is important so listen up."

Meanwhile in Yugi's room……

_Yugi's grandfather had just made Yugi's least favorite dessert, black berry pie. Before Yugi had the chance to protest something cold grabbed his shoulder and his grandfather was getting farther and farther away until everything surrounding Yugi was black._

Yugi was at the boundary of sleep and reality and he didn't know it. He could feel and hear again, but he couldn't open his eyes. Unbeknown to Yugi something was entering his room, and not just any thing. This thing was summoned by Kaiba and was there to kidnap Yugi.

Yami just sat there, then threw the phone at Marik and ran to go check on Yugi. His timing was excellent because the Hell Hounds had just entered. Hell Hounds were blind so they never found things as soon as they entered the room, but their sense of smell was what made them famous. You can't hide something from a Hell Hound because no matter how well its hidden they will find it. He quickly threw one of Yugi's shoes out the window and the Hounds were happy to comply. Then Yami quickly picked up Yugi and made his way to the living room. Bakura and Marik were already standing by the door, Yami guessed that when he threw the phone at Marik he held it up to his ear and Jono told him what happened, then Marik told Bakura. But this was not the time for him to be thinking about who told who what. There were Hell Hounds and who knows what else after Yugi right now and they needed to get him out of there. They quickly put Yugi under a death shroud(1) and left the house to go find a place to hide.

Yugi woke to a small bit of movement, like the floor was rocking. He could feel it lulling him back to sleep but he forced himself up. He was in a small room, not much different from the one he had been in previously except the walls were wooden and there was a candle instead of a lamp. Yugi sat up, still feeling tired from what those specters had given him. Wait, where were the specters? Yugi felt somewhat relieved, for what seemed like weeks it had been since he had truly been alone Yugi decided to think of it as a good thing. He decided to see if he could walk, he could barely stand. Whatever those guys had given him earlier still had an effect and was making him wobble every time he stood, that or whatever was making the floor shake was making him lose his balance. Probably both. Yugi using a near by nightstand to keep himself balanced looked around the room. It seemed that wherever had brought him here had good taste in furniture. Everything looked as if it had come from a log cabin. Yugi sat back down seeing that his arm couldn't hold his body forever. That and he was feeling dizzy again and wanted to lay back down or at least rest his head against the headboard. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the worry of not knowing where he was made him feel uneasy. Almost as uneasy as the voices he heard. Wait, voices? Yugi had a feeling they would explain where he was so he listened as best he could from the bed.

"You think…awake?' one voice said it was to far off to recognize. Another said

"If so…….waves….sleep." it said. Then one said

"If not…..fix…ing potion." It said making Yugis skin crawl. The voices were now close enough that he could make out what they were saying.(2)

"Easy Bakura we don't need him more afraid of us now than he already is." Bakura…he had heard it somewhere else but he couldn't place it that was until they opened the door. The three specters that had poisoned him earlier stepped in and saw he was awake. He just stared at them, fear was going through him like a knife through hot butter as one of the specters, the tri-color one, was slowly floating over to the bed. Yugi backed as far back against the head board as the crimsoned eyed specter approached him and to Yugi's amazement he held his hand out in friendship and said

"There is no reason to be afraid we are here to help." Yugi, who had finally mustered enough courage to talk, asked two simple questions.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the spirits just looked at him, then the white one said

"After hearing us talk so much you haven't figured them out?" he asked, a bit of amazement in his voice. Yugi unable to say anything else nodded his head yes. The blond smirked, the white one scowled, and the tri-colored one sighed. Apparently they were shocked he hadn't picked them up and probably wondering what he had been calling them this whole time, which is what the blond asked.

"Wait, if you don't know our names then what have you been calling us? You must have come up with something." Yugi nodded. He had been calling them something, but he wasn't sure if they would be offended or not.

"Well?" the white one asked. Yugi decided that he had no choice but to tell them whether they liked it or not.

"Fine, I've been calling you the white haired one," he said pointing to Bakura "I've been calling him the blond one," he said pointing to Marik "and I've been calling him the tri-colored one." He said pointing to Yami.

"Is that all you could think of?" the white one asked

"Well it was either that or I was going to call you guys by your eye color. Your hair was easier to remember though." He said with a shrug. The white one looked furious.

"And just what is so memorable about our hair!?" he said, he sounded sort of insane though. Yugi just looked at him, the only answer he could think would sound rude, but he answered anyway.

"Well it's not exactly common to see people with pure white hair, well other than Ryou and you don't usually see people with tan skin and blond hair either."

"Yeah what about Yami?" The blond remarked "You two almost have the same hair, other than his looks like it has lightning in it."

"Which is how I came up with what to call him seeing that I'm the only one in Japan with this kind of hair so tri-color sounded right I guess." Yugi said as he wondered why it was such a big deal what he called them. They sat in silence for awhile when the blond finally answered his other question.

"And since you're wondering we are on the Saint Ann headed for North Peak Isle. It's probably the safest place for you right now."

"What do you mean safest? If I remember correctly you're the ones who knocked me out with some type of what you called medicine."

"That's because that specific medicine won't work if your awake." The blond said "And by safest we mean safest place away from Pegasus."

"Who?" Yugi asked. The last time he had checked Pegasus was a mythical creature that looked like a hoarse except it had wings. The three specters sighed.

"Fine, get comfortable because this is a long, long story." The white one said

And so ends chapter 6. and for those wondering I'm not planning on explaining who Pegasus is and what he's up to again. Also sorry i acidently hit delete instead of edit while looking the chapter over

(1) a death shroud is something I borrowed from a book I checked out of the library at school called May Bird and the Ever After but I finished it and am now reading May Bird Among the Stars. They both have death shroud in them but I recommend you read them in order if you read them.

(2) "You think he's awake.

"If so the waves might put him back to sleep."

"If not we can fix that with a sleeping potion."


	7. Chapter 7

Yes as you can see I finally got around to making chapter 7.

::Disclaimer:: I own nothing in this story other than the story itself and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Either.

Yugi just sat there as the white haired specter, who he finally figured out was Bakura, explained what was going on. So far he had figured out he was somewhere called The Beyond, which he guessed was the after life and that some psycho named Pegasus wanted to kill him for some reason, the story had gotten boring so he had decided to try and keep his stomach pain from appearing on his face. It didn't matter what they gave him the pain was still there and he was working on holding tears back from view. Bakura who had noticed he stopped paying attention got extremely ticked

"Are you even listening?!" he said, clearly annoyed his story, which was horribly over exaggerated, was being ignored. Yugi shook his head, but the blond one, Marik I think had noticed something.

"Your stomach hurts doesn't it?" he asked. Yugi, realizing what he was asking quickly shook his head, but Marik already figured out what was going on and went to get something. What it was, was a mystery to Yugi as the tri-colored one, Yami if I remember, and motioned for him to lay down. Yugi nodded and lay down, he looked around again and saw Bakura pouting in the corner because his story had been interrupted. Meanwhile Marik had returned with a glass of blue liquid and saw Yugi's disapproving look.

"Don't worry," he reassured the young boy"This wont make you fall asleep, it will only make you numb so you won't feel your stomach pain." Yugi nodded and sat up just enough so he wouldn't choke on the strange liquid as he swallowed it. Only a few seconds after consuming whatever it was his pain went away and his body went completely numb. Bakura, seeing the chance to continue the story opened his mouth, which was quickly covered by Marik's see through hand. Bakura said something but the mouth over his mouth made whatever he was saying not understandable to anyone listening.

"Sorry Bakura, but I think he's heard enough of your story. Yami would you please tell him what ACUALLY happened?" the blond asked, trying to keep his hand over a struggling Bakura. The person in question nodded and started to explain what actually happened.

(Sorry people this would take an hour to write so I'm skipping it)

After an explanation that actually made sense Yugi had one thing to ask "So why does he want to control both worlds?" they all looked stumped.

"We actually have no idea." Bakura said

"Yeah we just figured he had went mental and wasn't aware of what he's doing." Marik agreed

"But we still can't allow him to use humans for his personal gain, sane or not." Yami had said when they heard a whistle. The boat had arrived at a dock in a small town called North Peak. They gave him a death shroud and helped him up since the medicine was still having an affect. They got of the boat and Yugi saw a small run down town that looked it had had seen better days. He was led down a small littered ally to a small house that looked abandoned, then again most houses around here looked abandoned so there was a good chance someone lived there. Yami knocked on the rotting door and they heard a small rustling inside. The door opened and they saw an old man that greatly resembled his grandfather, but he knew it wasn't because his grandfather was still alive, well he thought so at least. He actually had no clue if anyone he knew was alive or not. He didn't even know how long he had been gone. For all he knew he could be on a missing persons report and everyone could be looking and worried about him. He shook the thoughts away, he couldn't bare to think that he was making people sad and worried about him. Yami finally got his attention and led him inside. Apparently this man, Solomen I think, already knew what was going on and decided to let them stay. Yami had explained what was going while he was spacing out. He was led to a small decaying room that actually had furniture, unlike the rest of the places he had been in.

So this is the Live One you had mentioned." He said looking at Yugi, who wasn't paying attention, he was to busy trying to force the thoughts of his friends and grandpa from his mind so he didn't end up crying in front of everyone. Yami seeing the pain in Yugi's eyes slowly nodded.

"Well then you have free rein to stay here since I owe you for saving my son, as do you Live One if you are with Yami." Yugi realizing he was being talked to nodded and was led to yet another small room with barely any furniture. He thanked the elderly man as he closed the door leaving Yugi to his thoughts. _What if everyone is looking for me? What if everyone is so worried they aren't healthy? Then again, what if their happy they don't have to deal with me anymore and are enjoying my absence? What if everything I knew was a lie and they were just faking our friendship? No, they wouldn't do that, would they?_ Yugi could feel tears welling up in his eyes and threw himself at the bed, and cried himself to sleep.

Ok I know its not a good ending but its all I could think of. Anyway rate, review and all that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok first off I am so so sorry that I took so long. At the moment I am currently grounded so that's why it took so long(damned school counselor). Any way lets continue on with the story shall we?

Yugi looked around where he was even though there wasn't much to look at. He was surrounded by black and nothing else. He kept looking around and saw a small raven haired boy in a red shirt with orange and white striped sleeves. He was in blue jeans and had white and black sneakers on. He turned his to look at Yugi his green blue eyes meeting Yugi's amethyst ones.

"Um e-excuse me…" Yugi stammered. He was in complete darkness and the only other person around was a small boy who looked near death, well everyone he saw in The Beyond looked close to death actually.

"Where am I?" The boy looked up noticing Yugi for the first time since he got there.

"You're the Live One Pegasus is looking for aren't you?" he asked. Yugi looked at him confused

"What's a Live One?" the boy looked confused now too.

"They brought you to The Beyond and didn't tell you what a Live One was?" Yugi nodded his head and the boy sighed. That sat in silence for awhile until the boy spoke up.

"My name's Mokuba by the way." Yugi realizing he was talking to him quickly replied

"M-my name's Yugi." Yugi knew he was stammering but he wasn't sure if he could trust this Mokuba character yet.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know…." Yugi replied "Um if you wouldn't mind could you explain what a Live One is?" he asked. Mokuba smiled at being able to talk to someone. He hadn't talked to anyone since Pegasus sealed his soul away and he was still wondering how Yugi got to him in the first place.

"Well," he began "A Live One is basically what we call humans who enter The Beyond, like how humans call us ghosts when we enter your world." He said. "But in the last few years there have been a few Live Ones who got into The Beyond through one of the portals."

"Portals?" Yugi asked. Mokuba nodded

"There are a total of three portals to our world from yours." He explained "One is in the Atlantic Ocean near Florida which you call the Bermuda Triangle. Another is in Peru in a desert which you call the Nazca Lines. And the final is in Japan in a small pond near the city of Domino." He stated. He also ended up answering one of Yugi's questions on how he actually got there.

"But when all that started happening my big brother got scared that humans would start investigating the disappearances so he started to lock up the humans who came through. He didn't want to but his adviser said it was for the best."

"Who was his adviser?" Yugi asked. He saw Mokuba's fists tighten and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"It was that damned Pegasus. The bastard started working for my big brother and then started to control him. About a month ago he asked me to do something for him down in the dungeons and when I went down there I was hit with something."

Mokuba looked like he was about to cry but tears never came.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. Mokuba looked at him sadness apparent in his eyes

"I don't know. When I woke up I was in a cell in some sort of cave. Pegasus was there ranting about how he was going to rule the worlds and I told him it would never happen. Then I ended up here." He concluded. Yugi was shocked. A small boy no more than twelve was a hostage to some psychopath who wanted to rule the world. Yugi looked around again, it was getting lighter around him and he saw that Mokuba was surrounded by white light. He looked up and smiled

"Come visit me again okay." Then he was gone and Yugi was back in the room that he had fallen asleep in. he just sat there for awhile trying to figure out what had happened but gave up when he couldn't figure it out. He stood up and went to the door. He opened it and was met with the face of Bakura who looked really ticked off.

"Go back to your room and don't come out until one of us says its okay." Yugi slightly shocked closed the door and heard Bakura mutter something about not being a babysitter. Yugi sighed and went over to the window. He opened the curtains and saw a mirage of people, well spirits walking through the town. He looked farther out and saw an ocean. Well that was thing to call it at least seeing that it didn't look like any ocean he had ever seen. Instead of blue crystalline water there was black foreboding water. The beach was strange too. Instead of being filled with people it was completely bare other than a few signs that he couldn't read. He looked back to the street and started to think that they were having more fun now then when they were alive. No one noticed him until a small little girl holding a balloon noticed him. She let go of the balloon her eyes wide with fear and started pulling on her mom's coat saying something and pointing at him. She looked over and screamed

"EVERYONE RUN IT'S A LIVE ONE!!!!" everyone took the hint and started running and Yami burst through the door. He saw where Yugi was and quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room.

"What's going on?" he managed to gasp. Yami didn't answer instead he was saying something to Malik.

"Get the death shroud we have to get out of here." Malik nodded and rushed off. He then turned to Solomen and said

"I apologize for this and if you are arrested." The elderly spirit smiled and said

"They didn't catch me last time I helped you and they aren't going to this time." Yami smiled and turned to an extremely confused Yugi.

"We have to get out of here so when we leave keep your head low and don't say anything, got it?" Yugi nodded still wanting to know what the heck was going on but he didn't press the subject. Malik came back holding a strange shall like thing and told Yugi to put it on. Yugi did as he was told and put it one. He looked at himself in a mirror and gasped. He was see through and glowing a light green blue. Yugi just stared at the mirror unaware that Yami was smiling at his reaction.

"I know you guys are enjoying your self's but we might want to leave before **SHE **gets here." Bakura said. They nodded and snuck Yugi out the back door. With all the confusion no one noticed the small boy was walking instead of floating so they made it to the harbor without any problems. Yugi stared at the sea, a bit of unease creeping up. The black sea seemed less menacing from a distance. Bakura pushed Yugi into a near by dingy and got in himself not noticing that Yami was glaring at him. Yugi sat up and as soon as everyone was in Malik untied the rope connecting them to the dock and pushed off.

Meanwhile back in town Solomen was also trying to escape. He was running through the street ignoring the laughing that was surrounding him. He stopped to catch his breath when a figure came out from the shadows. It was a brown haired girl holding a staff with a crescent moon on top of it. She was wearing a pink dress that had a purple collar. Her eyes were an unfeeling blue that sent shivers down the elder spirits spine.

"Well, well it's been awhile hasn't it eh Tea'?" he said. Tea' smiled her eyes turning bluer.

"Yes it has been far too long Solomen." She said pointing the staff at Solomen.

"Where did they take the Live One?" Solomen smirked and leapt toward the woman who in defense fired something at him. Solomen stopped instantly and when he touched the ground every part of him but his eyes turned to stone.

"Tsk, tsk did you have to do that?" she asked him "Oh well Pegasus will find a way to undo the spell but in the mean time you're coming with me." She put her finger to her lips and whistled. Moments later three Hell Hounds appeared and she told them to take him back to the palace.

"What just happened!?" Yugi asked. He was more confused then when they brought him here originally.

"What happened was someone saw you and called the Enmity force." Bakura replied

"The what?" Yugi still had no idea on what was going on. Yami sighed

"How about we explain that after we get off the Dead Sea." He said. Yugi looked ready to protest but shut his mouth when his gaze caught Yami's own.

///I don' know why but I always feel relaxed when Yami is around and just want him to hold me and never let go…wait what did I just say? No I'm not allowed to like him he kidnapped me and took me to some other world. But he did it to save me from that thing on the roof and gave me something to get the poison out of my system. And his eyes are so beautiful I always get lost in them and- NO IM NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE HIM! Bad thoughts out, out, out.//////

Yugi held his head. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He didn't dare look up at Yami for fear of being overwhelmed by his own feelings. When he did look up he was met with the face of a concerned Yami. Yugi felt himself blush as Yami put his hand on his forehead. Yami smiled and said

"You should lay down you have a small fever." Yugi nodded never looking away from Yami. He was entranced by his reassuring smile.

"Get some rest alright?" he said. Yugi's eyes widened. Yami had talked to him multiple times and he had never noticed Yami's god like voice.

//////Maybe I really did like Yami. Yami who was sweet and caring. Who's voice was that of gods. Who's eyes you got lost in every time you looked at them. And who's touch made you feel like everything was right in the world.///// This is what Yugi thought as he drifted off to sleep.

That my friends was the end of the chapter and I finally decided to have Mokuba join the fun. Anyway rate and review and continue reading as the chapters come. also the little slash marks aka theses things / were what Yugi was thinking for those wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long everyone but the computer went haywire but its okay now so let's get on with the story. Also to Cactus Bob sorry to say I have no idea what you meant by "four plot developments" so sorry if I do it again. Anyway let's get this on the road, shall we? Also for future reference when things are in these( ) they are what someone is thinking.

:DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh, Beo wolf, the shadow thieves or New Hampshire.

Chapter 9

Yami watched Yugi as he slept. He was in the crevice by the bow of the boat. Yami smiled. He had originally just thought of this as business but Yugi, I guess you could say Yugi had grown on him and he always wanted him around. Yami shook his head. This wasn't the time for that, they had to keep an eye on where they were going. They were headed to Alanshar, it was a small city near the cost of New Hampshire. The boat knew the way just fine. Like most boats in the Beyond it had a place where you could type in your destination and it would take you there. What they were looking for was to see if there was a storm or not because if one came they were screwed. Even though it was just water, the Black Sea had an effect on people. If you were in it too long it would dissolve you completely, although even if you touched the water the skin that touched would slightly dissolve but it wasn't lethal. A few hours went by and they were nearly to their destination. He could see the lights of Alanshar from where they were. Suddenly the boat stopped and something made the boat rock, making the lethal black liquid splash into the boat. Bakura cursed under his breath, Marik was trying to get the boat to get going and Yami was waiting for whatever made the boat stop to come out. Then he saw it. "It" was a blond woman being carried by a harpy. Yami's guess was she either A: worked for Pegasus or B: worked for Tea. Either way someone was going to get hurt. The woman came down and jumped onto their boat, causing more water to spill in. She smiled and waved the harpy off.

"Sorry," she said "I thought you were someone else." Apparently this woman had no idea how much trouble she was in.

"Who are you. What do you want." Yami wasn't asking he was telling. The woman sighed

"The names Mai, I'm a bounty hunter. I saw your boat and thought you were who I was after."

"Who were you after?" Marik asked. Mai smiled

"You know that demon who works for Pegasus, you know what's her name…Tea. Well after the attack at North Point she now has a pretty big bounty on her head. I was hired to kill her and bring her back. When I succeed I'll be 36,000 yen richer." She shrugged. Bakura smiled.

"Then maybe we might be able to help each other." He said. Mai raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Bakura pointed to the bow of the boat.

"See the boy asleep over there?" he said. Mai followed his finger to the bow and saw a small tri-color haired boy asleep.

"Bakura what are you doing?" Yami asked

"You'll see, you'll see." He said and turned his attention back to Mai

"Ok it's a kid what about him." She asked

"Well you see the thing is, well….he's not dead. He's wearing a death shroud and has a lot of people after him and we could use your help guarding him." He said. Mai once again raised an eyebrow

"And this helps me how?" she asked. Bakura sighed. How thick was this women?

"It helps you because one of the main people after him right now is the person you're after so where ever we go she'll go." Marik answered, finally catching onto Bakura's plan. Mai glared at them. She knew they were right. She finally nodded in agreement

and asked

"So what's the kid's name?"

"His name is Yugi." Yami answered. She stepped over to Yugi to get a better look at him then turned around and said

"Well we had better get him to town. His injuries need to be treated." They all looked at her confused then Yami noticed it. There was a black puddle surrounding Yugi's small form. His death shroud couldn't have protected him that much from the water.

"I'm sorry but how the hell are we supposed to do that? The boat is still stuck if you hadn't noticed." Bakura said, extremely annoyed. Mai whistled and three harpies came from the water and the boat started moving again. They just stared at her

"What? I did say I thought you were who I was after and everyone knows these things are hard to stop on your own." They nodded and Yami looked at Yugi.(please survive until we get there)

Yugi was once again talking to Mokuba. They talked about a lot of things. What games they liked, family and friends, and Duel monsters. Yugi had a deck but it wasn't with him. It was in his pants pocket and when he had left Earth he was still in his light blue pajama's. He had learned a lot from Mokuba since everyone else enjoyed keeping him in the dark. So far he had learned that this Pegasus guy wanted him dead and was holding Mokuba prisoner so that Seto, Mokuba's older brother would help. Sadly Mokuba didn't know WHY Pegasus wanted him dead, he just did. Suddenly fell onto the ground clutching his side.

"Yugi are you okay?" Mokuba asked. Mokuba was unable to help Yugi seeing that his right ankle was chained to the floor so he just watched as Yugi sat himself upright, still clutching his side.

"Yugi where were you when you fell asleep?" Mokuba asked franticly.

"I was on a boat somewhere on the Black Sea." He blinked. Mokuba looked down muttering something then looked at Yugi with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yugi you have to wake up." He stated

"Why? What happened?" Yugi asked

"It's my guess some of the water from the Black Sea got into the boat you're in and touched you. There is a reason they don't let people touch it." He stated

"What r-reason would that b-be?" Yugi gulped, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"The Black Sea dissolves living creatures Yugi. The reason you're in pain right now is because your body touched the water and dissolved some of the skin or seeing how much pain you're in, a lot." He said grimly. Yugi's eyes widened

"Umm Mokuba…" he stammered "W-what would happen i-i-if I d-died here?" Mokuba looked at him, still looking grim.

"Your soul would disappear completely, it would go to…to…." Yugi looked at Mokuba. Was he scared of what he was about to say?

"Where w-would it go?" Yugi asked trying, but failing to sound confident

"The s-shadow realm……" he whispered. Suddenly they were both engulfed in bright white light signaling that Yugi was waking up.

"I'll see you later okay." He said and disappeared.

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. It wasn't because he wasn't on the boat anymore because he had already guessed it would happen. What shocked him was that his entire left side was covered in bandages. He jumped when he heard a sound coming from the right side of the bed. He turned and saw Yami, who looked half asleep looking at him, his ruby/crimson eyes filled with tears making them sparkle.

"Yugi!? Thank Ra you're awake. We thought you weren't going wake up for another few days." He smiled making Yugi blush. Then they heard a knock at the door

"Oi, oi, oi whets with the noise?" It was Marik who had knocked but Bakura was the first to come in, followed by Marik, and some blond woman. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat. Did Yami have a girlfriend?

"So you're awake? You were worrying us you know. You've been out since yesterday and Yami hasn't left your side since." She said. Yugi blinked confused and looked at Yami.

"That's Mai. We met her on the way here." Yugi nodded relieved that Yami wasn't seeing someone and turned to Mai

"Hello it's nice to meet you." He smiled. Mai blinked. How could someone be that cheery after waking up from a blackout?

"Hi?" she said confused. Yugi smiled again accidentally leaning and winced. Yami noticing this grabbed Yugi's shoulders and laid him back down as Marik went to go get something. It was probably the stuff he had taken on the Saint Ann.

(Time jump to three days later)

From what Yugi could tell three days had passed. They were apparently at Mai's house in somewhere called Alanshar. He was there alone at the moment though. Yami, Marik, and Bakura had left to do something which they didn't tell him what and Mai had said there was a criminal nearby with a bounty she went to go catch. He was actually really bored so he was exploring Mai's place…..there wasn't much to look at. The kitchen had a wood floor and marble counters, there was also very little to eat. He had found a small bookshelf in the study though and decided to see if there was anything good to read. After about twenty minutes of looking he had come down to either Beo Wolf or The Shadow Thiefs. He sighed and put Beo Wolf back and started reading The Shadow Thieves.

_Pay attention. Watch carefully. Now look at the sidewalk there. See that girl—the one with the bright red hair, overstuffed back pack, and aura of grumpiness? That's Charlotte Mielswetzski( say it with me Meals-Wet-Ski) and something extraordinary was about to happen to her. No, the extraordinary event will not be related to that man watching her behind the oak tree... that oddly pale, strangely thin, freakishly tall, yellow-eyed, bald headed man in the tuxedo………._

Yugi sighed and marked the page he was reading and got up. Someone was knocking at the door. Probably Yami and everyone since Yugi had locked the door when they left, but who could blame him? He had some psycho after his life and he wasn't taking any chances. But when he opened the door he wasn't met with Yami's warm crimson gaze. Instead he was met with a hard, cold blue one.

"Why hello there small one." The brown haired women said

**END OF CHAPTER**

Yes I know I made it sort of a cliffhanger(im not sure if that's right but it doesn't matter). As for the book Yugi was reading the book exists and I was quoting from the first page. It's called The Shadow Thieves by Anne Ursu. I just really, really hope that writing down what was in the book wasn't illegal or anything cause im too young to go to jail, also if Alanshar exist in a book somewhere I promise you I don't own it…. Anyway rate and review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were walking out of The Alanshar Public Library. It was fairly close to Mai's so it was a short walk but Yami couldn't get the unnerving feeling that something was wrong out of his head. They walked around the corner, Marik and Bakura talking about thieving tools when all three of them stopped. The door to Mai's house was open and Mai was coming around a different corner. Yami looked at Marik and Bakura. They nodded and all three made a dash for the house. Yami was the first through the already open door and so was the first to see the disaster zone that had been Mai's house. The table in the dining room was broken into several separate pieces, the wood flooring was scratched beyond all repair, and Yugi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Yugi!" Yami was going through the house calling the smaller one's name. Then he passed the study he heard a small whimper from the corner. He went in and turned on the light. He looked around and saw Yugi hiding in the corner.

"Yugi, Yugi it's me Yami." He said, earning a look from the small boy. Yami winced. His face had multiple scratches on it and he had a gash above his right eye. Yugi sniffled then threw himself toward Yami, making the older on lose his balance and fall over.

"Yugi its okay I'm here now." He cooed, running his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Hey Yami what happe-" Bakura had entered the room to ask something but got his answer when he saw Yugi.

"I'm not sure." Yami replied never looking away from Yugi.

"Yugi could you please tell us what happened? We want to help." He said softly. At first Yugi didn't answer, mostly because he felt hysteria creeping into his mind, but also because he was still stunned and embarrassed that he threw himself at Yami. When Yugi did answer it was a slur of words that nobody really understood. (A/N I highly recommend you read this slowly)

"SomeladywithbrownhaircameinandsaidthatshewaslookingforaLiveOnebutIdidn'tknowwhatshemeantandshesaidthatifIdidn'ttellhershewouldkillmeand-" Yugi stopped. Just going back to the memory made him sick.

**Flash Back**

"Why hello there small one." A tall brown haired woman said. She was wearing a pink/purple dress that had a violet collar. She also had some staff thing that had a crescent moon at the top.

"U-um excuse m-me but w-what do you n-need?" Yugi stammered, hoping Yami would be back before something happened. The woman smiled.

"What I'm looking for? Really now you should know the answer to that." She said, amusement in her voice. Out of instinct Yugi shook his head no and the woman started to laugh uncontrollably. She the picked up Yugi and threw him at the table. The table broke on impact causing splinters to fly everywhere. Yugi winced as he sat up and put his hand above his eye. Blood. He was bleeding. Yugi just stared and the crimson liquid in his hand unaware that the woman was coming towards him. He snapped back to reality when he felt the woman's fist make contact with his face, sending Yugi backwards. Yugi quickly regained enough composure to make a dash for a room. Any room. He went into the first he saw and hid in the corner. He looked at his surroundings. A small desk, a bookshelf, and a couch. He must have been back in the study. Yugi sighed in relief, but quickly inhaled it again. He heard someone walking towards the room. He whimpered in fear, instantly regretting it. The light flicked on and he heard his name being called. He looked up and was met with a warm, comforting crimson gaze.

**End Flashback**

Yugi was unaware that he was talking out loud. When he stopped talking he whimpered and nuzzled his head into Yami's chest making the older one blush. Marik, who had entered the room during the explanation smiled at his friend's embarrassment. He thought the two actually looked cute together. Still smiling he left Yami to comfort the small boy. Also, he knew Bakura wasn't going to take the job of explaining to Mai what happened to her house.

So after Marik left they sat there for awhile, until Yugi finally said something that they could both understand.

"Yami I'm scared. What if that woman comes back? What if someone gets hurt? What if-" Yugi stopped and blushed. Yami was now right in front of him with his forehead on his own, his hand in his.

"If that happened," he said getting closer to Yugi "I would kill her in an instant." He said before Yami's and Yugi's lips met.

At first Yugi resented the idea and started to push away, but calmed down enough to accept the kiss that was being given to him. They broke apart, the need for air growing important and looked at each other, both red faced. Yami was first to speak.

"Yugi I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself. Please forgi-" Yami stopped as a small finger was put over his lips. He was shocked to see Yugi smiling at him before he gave him a hug. Then Yugi said

"There's no need for me to forgive you" he said. He pulled away just enough so that Yami could see his eyes

"Don't forget I accepted what you gave me remember." He said smiling as he pulled the other into a kiss. When they left the room they were greeted by three smiling faces. Marik, Bakura, and Mai didn't say anything but they knew what had happened. Call it intuition. When they left Mai told them that she had gotten them better transportation to cross the sea.

"He said that he and his crew would give us a ride as long as I didn't turn them in." she said when they reached the dock they saw a weird looking boat. It had a goat like head at the bow that looked big enough for someone to sit on and the sails had a skull and crossbones that had a straw hat on.

"Hey you up there?" Mai called. There was a quick shuffling and then a kid with black hair and a straw hat jumped down. Mai smiled as the rest of the crew came out. There was an orange haired girl in a T-shirt, a blond guy in a suit, a guy with turquoise hair holding one, two….three swords, a guy with brown hair, a guy in goggles, and some little reindeer thing in a red hat.

"Every one," Mai said "Meet Straw Hat Luffy. He's going to be taking us to Spiracle in exchange for me not turning him in." she said. The boy smiled and walked over.

"Hi I'm Luffy." He said a giant smile on his face. He then started pointing to the people who had also come off the ship.

"That's Nami." He said indicating the orange haired girl "She's our navigator." He said, then pointed to the sword guy.

"That's Zoro, I rescued him from the palace and he joined my crew as, I guess you could say payment." He went down the line of crew members. The blond was Sanji the cook, the guy in goggles was Ussop. Luffy said he hit things with a slingshot. The reindeer was chopper who was apparently the ship doctor and insisted on seeing Yugi's injury from the day they met Mai. Then everyone started talking and Yugi noticed Luffy forgot the brown haired guy.

"Umm Luffy?" he asked Luffy turned to him looking confused, then looked back at Yami. He kept doing that until Yugi was sure he was going to get whiplash.

"You two look the same." He said to Yugi. Yugi looked at him then at Yami who was smiled, then went back to talking to Nami.

"Umm Luffy," he began again. The straw hat boy turned to him again, this time not saying anything.

"Who's the guy with brown hair?" Luffy followed Yugi's gaze

"Oh that's Tristan. He stowed away on our boat a few days ago. Said he was going to KingTip and said this was faster than walking." That was all Luffy said before turning back to Marik and Bakura laughing about something. Yugi just walked over to the ship. He decided to take a look around when something caught his arm. He turned and saw Tristan glaring at him. Yugi was sure that he was going to get thrown off the ship but before Tristan did anything Yami elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to drop Yugi. Yami smirked in victory and went over to help Yugi up. After Yugi was up and brushed off Yami turned and saw Tristan already on his feet glaring at both of them, then skulking off.

"What was that about?" he asked Yugi. Yugi shrugged. Then both of their attentions were caught by Mai saying that Luffy was going to give them a tour of the ship. Yugi smiled to Yami then hand in hand started running towards the group.

That night after the tour and after Sanji cooked dinner everyone was in bed. Yami and Yugi had originally been given a room with two beds, but they pushed the beds together and were now peacefully sleeping. Yami had his arm around Yugi's waist and Yugi's head was curled up chest. Both slept peacefully that night. Loving each others company….loving being loved.

**End Chapter**

Yes I know how stupid the ending is but it's all I could think of. As for me putting the straw hat crew in it made sense since Mai is a bounty hunter and Luffy has a bounty on his head. It also took me forever to come up with the scene where Yugi and Yami kissed but I thought the one I chose was pretty good and I hope you thought so too. Also Tristan isn't part of Luffy's crew I just needed a place to add him into the story. And since I forgot at the top I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story.

Please rate&review


	11. Chapter 11

Bore2Deth: Hello people I have returned…and sadly I brought company. My brother decided he wanted to make a few comments during the chapters so he's going to pop up in a few chapters now and then.

B2D's brother: what do you mean sadly?

Bored2Deth: you're annoying. Plain and simple.

B2D's brother; I'm your older brother it's my job. Sorry bratchild.

Bored2Deth: I thought I said not to call me that.

B2D's brother: your point being…..

Bored2Deth: (sighs) whatever I don't own Yugioh, One piece or anything else in the story other than the story itself.

Chapter 11

Yugi was walking around the ship as usual. They had been on the ship for what, two days now? Yugi sighed and scolded himself. Yami had already explained this is much faster than their original transportation. Yugi blinked and continued to watch the sea go by. Even though it was sort of eerie it still looked beautiful when the sun shone on it. Suddenly Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What'cha doing." Yugi turned to see Luffy smiling at him. Yugi smiled back

"Nothing really." Luffy's grin faded

"Then maybe you can help me with something."

"What?" Yugi asked. Luffy's grin came back as he grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him off somewhere. They suddenly came to a corner and Luffy stopped. Yugi looked around the corner. It was Ussop and Chopper whispering about something. Luffy turned to Yugi.

"I need you to figure out what they're talking about."

"Why don't you ask them? You are the captain right?" Luffy's smile grew.

"Yeah but that would take the fun out of it and you wouldn't have anything to do. Now go see what their up to." He said pushing Yugi around the corner. Yugi stumbled but got his balance.

"Hey Yugi." A chirpy little voice said. Yugi turned and smiled.

"Hi Chopper. Hi Ussop." They looked at him then whispered to each other again. Yugi blinked and walked over.

"So where did you hide them?" Ussop asked

"Hide what?" Yugi asked making Chopper and Ussop jump. Ussop sent him a glare and Yugi just stared back innocently.

"Zoro's swords." Chopper answered cheerfully. Ussop clamed a hand over his mouth. Chopper bit him.

"So where are they hidden." Yugi asked

"None of your business." Ussop said "Right Chopper? Chopper? Chopper where'd you go?"

Ussop turned and saw Chopper whisper something in Yugi's ear.

"CHOPPER!!!!" Chopper turned wide eyed then ran. Ussop went after him totally forgetting Yugi was there. Yugi smiled and went to tell Luffy the news.

"Sooooo," Luffy asked "What did they say?"

"They said they hid Zoro's swords in your room." Yugi said with a shrug. Yugi felt air go by him as Luffy dashed out of the room and he blinked. Yugi stood up and decided he didn't want to know. As he left he bumped into something. He opened his eyes and fear went through him. Tristan stood up and brushed himself off and left. Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Need a hand?" a voice came from behind making Yugi jump. He turned and saw Yami smiling down at him and Yugi couldn't help but nod and smile back. Yami held his hand out and Yugi took hold of it gladly. As they walked back to the main deck the boat stopped making Yugi and Yami both lose their balance.

"What the hell? Why did the boat stop?" Marik complained

"Not sure. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything out here." Nami replied. Suddenly the wind started to blow fiercely and Yugi clung to Yami for dear life. Out of no where a sinister laughing erupted making everyone's blood go cold. They gasped when a brown haired girl came out on a bird horse thing.

"Well, well, well I was right after all." She said.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakura snapped. The girl smiled and pointed to Yugi.

"The Live One. What else?" she said with a grin…………..

Bored2Deth: Cliffhanger!

B2D's brother: why'd you do that? It was getting interesting!

Bored2Deth: (blinks) I thought you said you weren't a fanfiction fan?

B2D's brother: I'm not but a story is a story right?

Bored2Deth: Yeah I guess….

B2D's brother: Ahem

Bored2Deth: oh right. Me being totally out of ideas I thought I should ask you guys although it sort of ruins the next chapter. If you could I would like you guys to vote on who you want to kill Tea.

B2D's brother: here are your choices

Yami

Yugi

Marik

Bakura

Luffy

Zoro

Yami and Yugi

Wait why is Yugi on the list?

Bored2Deth: I thought it would be a cool plot twist.

B2D's brother: whatever rate and review. And vote for who kills Tea. And my sister apologizes for it being short


	12. Chapter 12

Bored2Deth:Hi people its time to start a new chapter.

B2D's brother: How is that possible? Its only been three days and hardly anyone voted!

Bored2Deth: I know but I was getting bored and wanted to continue. Besides since only two people voted technically I decided to make them both happy.

B2D's brother: So who won?

Bored2Deth(smirks evilly) You'll have to read to find out……

B2D's brother: ugh fine. Also my sister does not own Yugioh! and never will.

Bored2Deth: Also I had to say this once. NO FLAMING! Flames will be put out with whatever I'm drinking now…which happens to be Dr.Pepper.

B2D's brother: Shut up so they can read already

Bored2Deth: (sends a death glare at her brother)

Chapter 12

The wind was whipping around violently as the group stared at the brown haired girl.

"How the hell did you even find us?" Marik snapped. Tea smiled

"How did I find you? You simple little man. If you forgot I work for Pegasus and Pegasus has eyes everywhere." She said and turned back to Yami and Yugi .

"Now then," she started "Hand over the Live One and you can all leave here alive." Yami just glared at her hugging Yugi tighter.

"Never in a million years you wench."

"Yami the hero as usual." She said with a smirk "Your stubbornness is appreciated but really now, do you want to lose your life over something as worthless as a Live One?" she asked. Yami continued glaring at her

"If anything here is worthless it would be you." He spat. She glared at him

"Fine then. You shall meet the same fate as your dear friend Solomon." She said and fired a blast of energy down at the two of them. Yami dodged it diligently while keeping a good grip around Yugi.

"Yugi…" he started. Yugi looked up at him. "take this and if she comes close stab her." Yugi was slightly surprised when Yami gave him a knife. Yami then released Yugi and stood. He turned to Zoro.

"Zoro may I borrow one of swords?" Zoro looked skeptical but handed over one of his swords. Tea just stared laughing again

"I see, not going down without a fight eh?" she said as she jumped off the winged creature and landed on the boat. As soon as she landed she made a beeline towards where Yami was standing and thrust her staff at him. Yami blocked her with the sword. She smiled sickly at him

"Then lets make this fight one to remember."

(Battle scene!)

Yami smirked and turned the sword slightly, he quickly backed up causing Tea to lose her balance and Yami turned around and hit Tea square in the back with his sword. Tea shrieked in pain but quickly reiterated and sent a spell flying at Yami, who wasn't quick enough to dodge ice spell that hit his arm. Yami winced as he felt his arm freeze on contact with the spell. Thankfully it wasn't the arm holding the sword and he stood slowly while trying to keep his balance. Yugi watched in horror as Tea lunged at Yami again, but she lost her footing when she tripped over a cord of rope. Yugi didn't know what made him do what he did next but he jumped from his hiding place and threw the knife at Tea as she stood up. It nailed her right in the middle of her back. She lost her balance and fell over the side of the boat, but was hanging on to the edge. Yami slowly strode over and looked down at her, his eyes were flared with anger. He didn't even hesitate when he took his leg back and kicked Tea square in the middle of her forehead, making her lose her grip and fall into the black abyss, the only sound anyone around heard was Tea's screams as she disintegrated into the ocean.

(End Battle Scene)

Yugi quickly rushed over to where Yami was standing. The older looked terrible. His arm was frozen and he looked in desperate pain. His normal brilliant gaze was now no more then a mere flicker. Yami looked over at Yugi and tried saying something but he started to sway and nearly fell over. Nearly as in Yugi caught him before he hit the ground. Yugi gently set Yami down on the deck as everyone else came over to see how bad he was hurt. Chopper was first over there and started examining Yami's arm. As the rest of the group came over Chopper let out a sad sigh.

"There's nothing I can do, the magic is too strong." Yugi was about to burst into tears when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tristan looking down at him, then looked to Chopper.

"There is one way, but its very dangerous." He said. Everyone looked at him and Yugi stood so he could see Tristan face to face.

"What is it? What do we have to do." He asked, everyone was looking at him with shocked expressions, including Tristan.

"Magic is a form of life," he started "The ice surrounding his arm is magic ice so it would technically be partly alive." Everyone was looking at him quizzically, but Yugi understood what he meant.

"You think we should put some of the Black Sea's water on his arm, don't you?" he asked. Tristan nodded

"Its very dangerous but it might work." He said. Bakura on the other hand didn't buy it.

"And if it doesn't my friend will have one less arm." He stated.

"What other choice do we have!" Yugi retaliated back, tears streaming down his face. Bakura, and just about everyone else stared at him in amazement. Since any of them had known Yugi they had never heard him talk like that. Yugi just turned and started running towards the ladder that led off the ship, grabbing a bucket on the way. Before anyone figured out what he was doing Yugi was already descending towards the sea below. Bakura and Marik were the first to the edge

"Yugi get back up here you're going to get hurt!" Marik shouted down. His plea landed on deaf ears as Yugi neared the bottom of the ladder. He was just above the water and he carefully put the bucket into the water. The bucket being an in adamant object didn't disintegrate when it touched the water. After the bucket was full he slowly made his way back up. He only stopped when the water would slosh out and touch him causing him to wince. He was nearly to the top when he lost his grip on the ladder. Yugi closed his eyes expecting death but when he opened them he was staring into the face of Tristan who pulled him back onto the ship.

"Thank you." Yugi said. Tristan smiled towards him for the first time since they had been on the ship

"Its not a problem I just wanted to help." He said. When they walked back over Yugi received a lot of shouting from Bakura and Marik but he ignored it and went over to where Yami was laying. Yami opened his eyes slightly

"Y-Yugi…" he said it so quietly Yugi almost didn't hear him. Yugi put his hand on Yami's head

"This may hurt so please forgive when this is over." He warned as he grabbed the bucket of death and slowly poured its contents on Yami's arm. Yami winced as the water hit his arm but pain never came. Instead there was a slight sizzling sound coming from his arm. He opened on of his eyes enough to see the ice was melting and Yugi's relieved expression. The ice was mostly gone when Yugi stopped pouring the water. It was a good idea since his arm had very little ice left on it and the water might touch him if they continued. The small bits of ice were easy enough to get off and soon Yami was back to full strength. When he was able to walk he went straight over to Yugi and Yugi had a pretty good idea of what was coming.

"What you did was very idiotic," he started. Yugi was right, it was a lecture. Yami continued

"You could have seriously gotten hurt or even killed doing that." He said. Yugi was not ready for what happened next. Yami stepped forward and embraced Yugi with a tight, protective hug.

"Please don't do that again," he said "I don't want to have to imagine a world without you." Yugi felt his face go many shades of red while this was happening but he hugged Yami back.

"And I a world without you." He said "And I world without you."

**End of Chapter**

Bored2Deth: so how did you guys like it?

B2D's brother: the fight scene was horrible I'll say that much.

Bored2Deth: no one cares what you think.

B2D's brother: whatever. Hey people reading. That little purple button isn't just there for show so press it and tell my sister how you liked the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi people I'm back! I know it's been awhile so I'm not going to delay the story. All I need to say is I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! That's all so enjoy the story.

Chapter 13

The two day remainder of the trip was fast and uneventful and before anyone knew it they had arrived at the beautiful island of Spiracle. Spiracle was an uninhabited island covered in trees that you could hardly find anywhere else. It was uninhabited because it was the closest island to the entrance of Hell and most people were afraid of it. But since it was uninhabited it didn't have a dock so when they got close enough they took a dingy the rest of the way.

"Damn it's cold out." Bakura complained

"It's six AM and you're on the ocean, what did you expect?" Marik snapped

"Would you two keep it down Yugi is still asleep." Yami said indicating the small boy on his back. The two went silent and the rest of the trip was peaceful. When they reached the shore everyone said their goodbyes.

"Tell Yugi I'll see him around." Tristan said as he and Mai pushed off. She had decided to join the pirate crew since she wasn't going to get the bounty on Tea since Tea was no longer in existence. They waved until the dingy was a speck in the distance and set off to find a camping spot. After about an hour the sun started to come up and it was getting brighter out. They ended up choosing a small enclosure surrounded by oaks as their campsite. Yami set a still sleeping Yugi up against one of the trunks.

"We're going to go look for firewood." Marik said as he and Bakura turned towards the surrounding forest.

"Alright." Yami said as the two disappeared into the trees. Yami was tired from carrying Yugi such a long way and sat down by the sleeping teen. Yugi tilted slightly and his head came to rest on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and set his head on Yugi's. 

**/DREAM\\\\\\\**

"**Yugi. Yugi wake up!" Yugi jumped slightly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he could see clearly he looked around….slightly shocked. He was in his room back in Domino.**

**/was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been it seemed to real\ Yugi thought to him self. He shook his head.**

**/it had to have been a dream now that I think about it. All of that could never have actually happened.\ **

**He sighed inwardly. If none of that had happened and had been a dream that would mean Yami had been a dream too. Yugi felt tears prick in his eyes as he finished getting dressed for school. He didn't want it to be a dream. He wanted Yami to be real and not some figment of his imagination. Yugi told his grandfather he wasn't hungry, which in truth he wasn't, and left for school. As usual he was greeted by a group of smiling friends and they walked into school, not even noticing Yugi dragging behind. When he finally got to class he wasn't paying attention either. He was staring blankly out the window. He stayed like that most of class until something caught his attention. He turned his attention back to the classroom. The classroom was empty. Yugi blinked and stood up, still looking around as he walked towards the door to the hall. Empty. He checked the surrounding classrooms. Empty. He was desperately looking around and calling to see if anyone was there he didn't notice he was running towards the staircase. He realized it to late and went tumbling down the stairs.**

**/END DREAM\\\\\\\**

Yugi woke with a start and was looking around franticly. When he calmed down he saw Yami looking at him worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," Yugi breathed "just a bad dream." Yami's worried look left his face and smiled sadly towards Yugi.

"Tell me about it when you're ready." He said. Yugi smiled and stretched his arms. They sat there smiling at each other until Marik and Bakura returned with firewood.

"We found something while we were out walking." Bakura said.

"It was a small pond, but it's probably big enough for someone to bathe in." Marik said, turning to Yugi. "Spirits don't need to bathe, but you are still alive and no offense, you're starting to smell." Yugi instantly started pouting, but Yami stood up and held his hand out.

"Might as well get it over with right?" he said smiling. Yugi lost his train of thought and nodded blindly and took Yami's hand.

"It's about twenty feet west of here." Bakura said, throwing another stick on the fire. Yami nodded a thank you and led Yugi in the direction Bakura had told them. When the light of the fire was gone and the only light was coming from the moon above them Yugi asked something that had been eating at him for awhile.

"If its water then wont it dissolve me?" he asked. Yami smiled. He loved how little Yugi knew about this world but he didn't answer. Instead he quickened his pace until they came upon a bright white pool of water.(1)

"Depends on the type of water." Yami said as he and Yugi walked over. When they reached the edge Yugi turned to Yami.

"Umm Yami?"

"Yes Little One?"

"Little One?" Yugi asked

"It's my nickname for you. Why you don't like it?" Yami asked smirking causing Yugi to blush.

"N-no I like it." he said, his face growing slightly redder.

"So what were you going to ask?" Yami said

"Oh! Um can you please turn around while I get undressed?" Yugi said, going even redder. Yami smirked again and turned, walking a few paces away. He waited patiently as the Little One got undressed, but curiosity got the best of him and he turned his head slightly. Yugi's clothes were in a pile next to him and he was taking off the remainder of his clothing until there was none left on him. Yami noted that Yugi had a near perfect body other than the scar he got earlier in the journey. Yugi turned his head slightly and noticed Yami watching him. His face went as red as Yami's eyes as he tried to cover himself up, but in the process he fell head first into the water. When he came up Yami was on the ground laughing. When he stopped he looked at Yugi who was pouting furiously as small droplets of water fell from his hair. After Yugi finished bathing and was fully dressed they walked back towards their campsite, the entire way Yugi was blushing and pouting. When they got back Bakura and Marik were fast asleep and the fire was down to embers. Yugi chose the spot by the oak tree they had been at earlier and Yami joined him wrapping his arm around his waist. Yugi turned so he was facing Yami and smiled before closing his eyes. Yami smiled as well and ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Goodnight my Little One."

End Chapter

Hate it? Love it? Or just have a question. Tell me in a review! The little purple button isn't there for show!

(1) This is how I came up with it. Black water represents hate so it hurts people. White water represents love and heals people(you learn that next chapter) and normal blue water represents happiness and does nothing


	14. Chapter 14

Hi again. I don't remember when I updated last but I couldn't get the chapter out of my head. Also sorry if it seems boring, I got bored in class today and started writing the chapter out while we were taking a quiz. Anyway enjoy

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

Chapter 14

Yami was the first to open his eyes. He had to blink several times until the camp came into focus, he blinked once again out of shock. Bakura and Marik were gone. Careful not to disturb the sleeping teen next to him he silently crawled over where the pair had been sleeping. The sand was disturbed with small letters.

_Went to go look for food. Be back later._

_Bakura & Marik_

Well that takes care of that problem. He looked back over to Yugi, who quickly closed the eye he had been watching Yami with. He smiled and started back towards Yugi. Once he was back by Yugi he put his face right next to his. Yugi's eyes opened slightly and his face flushed.

"Good morning my Little One." Yami said, causing Yugi's face to go even more red(A/N if that's possible).

"G-good morning Yami." Yugi said, trying to get his face back to normal color. Yami smirked and tackled Yugi to the ground.

"Do you know what I'm going to do Little One?" he asked. Yugi's face, if possible, went even more red as he shook his head. Yami smirked and started tickling Yugi(A/N and you were hoping for a yaoi scene weren't you?)

"Yami please stop!" Yugi shouted. He didn't so Yugi did his best to get Yami off of him. He shoved his knee into Yami's stomach. The older fell off and Yugi sat up breathing hard, but still giggling slightly. After a minute or so Yami hadn't sat back up. Yugi got slightly worried and crawled over to where the other was laying. His face was right over Yami's. Yami cracked his eye slightly and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, forcing the younger to the ground with Yami on top of him. Yami put his face over a half blushing half pouting Yugi.

"I love you." The older said, kissing the Yugi's forehead.

"I love you too." He said smiling they stayed there in beautiful silence gazing into each others eyes, that is until a specific voice pulled their attention.

"Oi! No raping the protectee!" Marik called as he and Bakura stepped into camp. Yami frowned.

"That's no fun." He said faking a pout which made Yugi giggle. Marik and Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What were you two doing?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing." Said Yugi innocently, but the sly look in Yami's eyes told them otherwise. But before they could continue questioning them Yami changed the subject.

"So did you guys find anything to eat?" he asked. Bakura and Marik smiled evilly and held up two small lumps of white.

"How do you like your rabbit? Grilled or Fire roasted?"

After a rabbit dinner(which Yugi ate against his will) everyone was sitting silently around the fire. It was warm out and everyone but Yugi had their shirts off(1). Yugi noticed they all had tanned muscular chests(A/N stop fantasizing fangirls). Yugi was sitting there fully clothed with his head on his knees watching the fire. He was so entranced he didn't notice Yami sneaking up behind him. Before Yugi could react Yami pulled his shirt off and ran to join the other two, holding Yugi's shirt in his hands. Yugi instantly ran over to the three.

" Yami give me my shirt back!" he said, jumping to grab the shirt which Yami held out of reach. Yami just smirked and tossed the shirt to Bakura, who caught it expertly. 

"You guys this isn't funny!" he yelled as he ran towards Bakura. Just before he got there though Bakura threw the now balled up shirt to Marik. He watched as Yugi made a U turn and started running towards him. He was about to throw it when he noticed something. Before he could say anything though Yugi tackled him.

"I'll take that." He said as he took the shirt from Marik's hand.

"Yugi………" he said

"Yeah Marik?" he said as he un balled his shirt.

"What happened to your scar?" Yugi blinked and looked at his side. The scar was gone.

"He bathed in white water, what did you expect?" he heard Bakura's voice behind him say. He turned around.

"White water?" he asked

"Yes white water." Yami said "it's a healing water. No one knows why it heals people it just does." Yugi didn't like the answer, but decided not to push it. He sighed and put his shirt back on, ignoring a now frowning Yami, and walked back to where he was sitting. Everyone else soon joined him, Yami still frowning. Yugi yawned and looked up at the sky. The dark blue sky was ablaze with stars. It was so beautiful it didn't seem real.Yugi sighed in content and turned his attention back to the fire. He just stared at it until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep.

End of Chapter

Wow that turned out much better than I thought it would. And yes I know I kind of went off topic with this chapter but I can't have them being so serious all the time now can I? Now please appoint your attention to the small purple button at the bottom of the screen. Press it and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

(1)I am just going to explain this for the benefit of you all. Remember back in like chapter 1? I said that The spirits(Yami, Marik, and Bakura) were wearing black cloaks. I'm just saying that all spirits in this story are in black capes in the living world. In the afterlife(the beyond as I call it) they all wear normal clothes like you see at wall-mart. I put them in black cloaks because (1) they wouldn't seem as frightening in an orange striped shirt and khaki jeans and (2) black cloaks sounded cool when I first thought of it.

(a totally unimportant fact)

on paper this used the backs and fronts of 4 pieces of note book paper and the front of a fifth. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ok first off I want to apologize that you all couldn't review last chapter. I didn't know that deleting that little notice thing would make it so you cant review so sorry about that. If you still want to tell me what you thought of the last chapter though you can put in this chapters review or PM it to me. Either way is fine. Also big thanks to SwimmingSamurai for actually telling me what was going on. I just thought you guys weren't reviewing cause you didn't like it and I was all sad. But now I'm not and I'm going to start up the next chapter. Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AND NEVER WILL!**

Chapter 15

"Hi Yugi!" Mokuba said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in forever! What's been going on?" Yugi smiled

"Nothing really. We're on an island right now. And Yami stole my shirt earlier." He said with a slight pout. Mokuba laughed.

"That sounds like the Yami I know." He said

"You know Yami?" Mokuba nodded

"He's best friends with my brother's boyfriend. He used to come by all the time. I haven't seen recently though." He said. Yugi frowned slightly

"Why not?" Mokuba looked down and Yugi realized his mistake.

"Sorry." He said. Mokuba smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"It's alright. Its easy to forget things." He said.

"So what have you and Yami been up to?" he asked. Yugi's face instantly flushed. Mokuba noticed this and smiled slyly.

"You like Yami don't you?" he asked

"I do not!" Yugi shouted, he wasn't angry though, just overly embarrassed.

"Then why is your face all red?" Mokuba asked

"Well uh……" Yugi couldn't think of an excuse. Mokuba blinked with realization

"No way….." Yugi's face went a darker shade of red. He was silently chanting to himself 

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!_ Some nearby god must have been listening because the area around them was getting lighter.

"I'll see you later Mokuba." Yugi said

"Fine but next time I see you I expect details!" The bright light disguised Yugi's red face. 

Back in non dream world

Yugi opened his eyes and blinked. Yami was in front of him, staring at his face.

"I was wondering when you would get up." He said. Yugi smiled

"Sorry. Do you need something." He saw Yami smirk and Yugi had an idea of what he was thinking.

"Actually I was off to go take a bath and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Yugi just stared at him blankly with a high blush painted on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yami said taking Yugi's hand and dragged him into the forest. The short walk to the small white water pond went by faster from Yugi's perspective. When they got there Yami went over and started to get undressed(A/N to the fan girls reading this story, stop imagining this scene!). Yugi squeaked and turned around in pure embarrassment. Less than seconds later he felt two arms wrap around him and a face bury its self into his neck.

"You know Little One, you could use a bath too." He breathed into Yugi's ear, causing the younger to shiver slightly. Yugi turned his head slightly and caught Yami's gaze. The other just smiled innocently, but it was gone within seconds and replaced with a more seductive smile.

"Well?" he asked. Yugi's face flushed and somewhere in the back of his mind something was screaming : SAY YES!

"Uh s-sure Yami." Yugi said, a blush still painted on his face. Yami smiled and unwrapped his arms from Yugi's waist and slipped into the water, causing little ripples to go across the surface. Lucky for Yugi there was a large boulder nearby he could get undressed behind, much to Yami's disappointment. He came out from behind the boulder and quickly slid into the side opposite of Yami. Yami was not fazed. He just slid over to where Yugi was sitting and wrapped both his around his neck.

"Are you afraid of me Little One?" he asked. Yugi blinked.

"N-no of c-course not." He said. Yami looked at him skeptically

"The why do you repel me?"

"What do you mean, repel you?" he asked. Yami looked him in the eye and smiled

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He said seductively. Lucky for Yugi though Bakura and Marik came by and saved him from having to answer. Yami frowned.

"You two have the worst timing." He said untangling himself from Yugi.

"We do our best." Bakura said.

"Did you two need something." Yami asked

"Yeah. Get dressed and come back to camp. We have something to tell you." Marik said

"Cant it wait?" Yami said, slightly glancing at Yugi. Bakura crossed his arms

"No it cant. Now get dressed. We'll meet you back at camp." With that he and Marik turned and left. Yami sighed and got out of the water.

"Come on." He said looking back at Yugi smirking.

" Just cause this time was ruined doesn't mean there wont be others." He said tossing Yugi his clothes.

The walk back to camp was an awkward silence.

"Took you long enough." Bakura said as they entered camp.

"Just tell us what's so important you had to ruin such a good moment." Yami said crossing his arms.

"Well," Marik said " while me and Bakura were out looking for food we thought we saw someone watching us from behind a tree." Yami snorted in amusement

"What part of uninhabited island don't you understand?" he asked

"We found footprints Yami. There is someone on this island." Bakura said

"And they're watching us."

End of Chapter

Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry to say yaoi scenes aren't exactly my strong point so sorry if you didn't like it. So who do you think is on the island? You'll have to wait and see. With that out of the way all I ask is that you review. Thanks for reading


	16. Chapter 16

B2D's brother: why are you wearing sandals? It's snowing outside!

Bored2Deth: for one I don't care and two they are slippers NOT sandals

B2D's brother: sandals

Bored2Deth: slippers

B2D's brother: sandals

Bored2Deth: God damn it they're SLIPPERS!! 

B2D's brother: are you mad or something?

Bored2Deth: slightly

B2D's brother: (steps back and pulls out katana) you are not taking you're anger out on me.

Bored2Deth: I'm not planning to

B2D's brother: (lowers katana) then who ARE you taking your anger out on?

Bored2Deth: the readers

B2D's brother: what'd they do to you?

Bored2Deth: nothing. They are the only ones with no defense. Now say what I told you to

B2D's brother: (gulps) umm my sister doesn't own YUGIOH………..but she does own Shaki, Anna, and Yugi's parents.

Chapter 16

After a long silence Yami finally spoke up.

"If someone is on the island we need to find them." Bakura and Marik looked at him.

"And what if they work for Pegasus?" Bakura asked

"Yeah shouldn't we, um I don't know….LEAVE!!" Marik said crossing his arms.

"If they work for him then we defiantly need to find them. They may have information on Pegasus's plans." Yami said

"And if they don't?" Marik asked

"I'll leave them to you two." Yami said. Bakura and Marik grinned evilly. Yugi, who had been sitting there through the entire conversation, yawned.

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go for a walk." Yugi said. Yami gave a weird look.

"I'm not exactly sure that's safe." He said. Yugi smiled and stood up.

"If anything happens I'll yell for you." He said, wandering into the forest. He walked until the only thing lighting his way was the moonlight from above. 

Yugi was in awe from the beauty of the island. It wasn't just trees on this island, Yugi noticed. There were flowers too. Azaleas, Foxgloves, Snapdragons (A/N not the firework kind that you throw on the ground), Hyacinths, Poppies, Sweet Peas, anything you could imagine was here. Although the area around him was at peace, Yugi felt slightly unnerved, like someone was watching him. He looked around in time to see two figures hide behind a tree.

"Hello?" he called. No one answered. He hesitantly walked over to where he had seen the figures. He peeked behind the tree. They were two small girls. One of them looked up at him.

"Please don't hurt us." She pleaded

"We don't want those scary men to hurt us." The other said. Yugi blinked, he guessed that the "scary men" they were talking about were Bakura and Marik. He kneeled down to get a better look at them. The first one who had spoken had blond hair that was up in pigtails. She was wearing a blue and white sailor's outfit. She even had a small sailor hat. Her eyes were light blue. The second one had black, boyish hair. She had a brown newspaper boy hat on and was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt and black pants. Her eyes were green.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." He said stretching out his hand towards them. "My name is Yugi." They looked up him and took his hand.

"My name is Shaki." The blond said "And this is Anna." She said indicating the other little girl. Yugi smiled

"It's nice to meet you." He said. They sat there in silence for awhile until Yugi spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" 

"We're hiding." Shaki said.

"From who?" Yugi asked. Both girls looked at him

"We don't know his name." Anna said "but we do know one thing."

"He's a monster." 

Yugi didn't used to believe in monsters, but since he came here his beliefs had changed. The girls were obviously scared of whatever it was, heck they were scared enough to come to a deserted island. Yugi smiled at them.

"Whatever happens," he said "I won't let it get you." Both girls looked at him and gave him a hug, knocking Yugi off balance.

"Come on." He said sitting up "If you want you can come back to where I'm staying." The girls looked slightly horrified.

"You mean back to where the scary men are?" Anna asked

"They're not as bad once you get to know them." He said giving a reassuring smile. The two hesitated but let Yugi lead them back to camp. The walk was short and soon the light from the campfire came into view.

"I'm back." Yugi said as he, Shaki, and Anna stepped into camp.

"Yugi! I was getting worried! Are you-"Yami's sentence was cut off by Bakura. 

"Who are they?" he said, glaring and Shaki and Anna. The two cowered behind Yugi and Yugi sent a fierce glare back at Bakura.

"This is Shaki and Anna. They were hiding on the island when we came here and I told them they could come back to camp with me." He said. Bakura's glare didn't soften, then again neither did Yugi's.

"They were hiding? More like spying if you ask me." Bakura said. Both girls whimpered slightly as Yugi continued glaring at Bakura.

"Do they look like spies to you?" he asked

"Spies can look like anything." Bakura said "even two little brats."

"SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled, gaining a shocked expression from everyone "They are not here spying on us. They were hiding here in fear! You can't judge someone just because you're paranoid!" he said. Bakura was silent for a moment.

"Paranoid? That's what you have to say to someone who has saved your worthless life? That they're paranoid? No wonder your parents hurt you! You're a spoiled brat!" Yugi glared at him, trying to keep the fact that tears were coming to his eyes unknown.

"Come on." He said to Shaki and Anna "it's apparent we're not wanted here." He said turning to leave.

"If you need us we'll be at the white water spring." With that the trio left

"That was harsh." Marik said, scowling at Bakura

"Yeah, did you really need to bring that up?" Yami asked. Bakura didn't say anything, he just sat back down at his spot by the fire.

Meanwhile back with Yugi

Yugi, Shaki, and Anna were sitting near the waters edge, Yugi was quietly sobbing.

"We're sorry." The girls said in unison. Yugi wiped his eyes.

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault Bakura is a paranoid jerk. I'm just sorry you had to watch the argument, it just makes me so mad that some people have the nerve to judge people so easily without concerning their feelings." He said with a small smile. They smiled back.

"Thank you Yugi." Shaki said.

"For what?" he asked

"For being our first friend." Anna said

"Your first friend?" he asked. They nodded

"Ever since we came here all we've had is each other." Shaki said

"No one wanted to take responsibility for two orphaned kids."

"Except this kind old couple we met in Dakay." Anna said sadly " they gave us food and were real nice to us. We didn't know their names so we called them Grammy and Grandpa"

"Where are they now?" Yugi asked. Both girls looked sadly at each other

"About seven months ago a man came and said that Grammy and Grandpa were in trouble for something. He said that they couldn't just take kids off the street."

**FLASH BACK**

Shaki and Anna were in the room that Grammy and Grandpa had given them. They were playing with some dolls that Grammy had let them borrow. Their attention was taken away from their game when they heard a knock come from the main room, which was strange because since they had been living there no one had ever visited. They heard the door open.

"Hello?" came Grammy's voice. Then they heard a thud.

"Celina!" they heard Grandpa's voice say. Then they heard another thud and an unfamiliar voice.

"You know," it said "it's not good to just take random kids off the street."

"Shaki, Anna get out of here!" They heard Grandpa's voice say

"Hurry it's not safe-" they heard a loud bang and a shriek come from the main room.

"Come to me girls." The voice said, it was followed by foot steps. The girls looked at each other and crept silently over to the secret exit they had found a few days ago. They were safely in the tunnel with the opening shut when they heard the door open.

"Come out and play." The voice said. The girls wasted no time getting out of there.

**END FLASHBACK**

"We never saw them after that." Shaki said.

"We were alone again when we heard about this island. It sounded like a perfect place to hide." Anna said " but now we're not alone anymore." She said

"We have you." Shaki said

Meanwhile thousands of miles away

Hell. The eternal prison of the damned. It was here a set of people were sent after their death. This pair was a man and a woman. The woman had red hair and the man had black hair with blond highlights. They wouldn't say why they were here but the reason was because of a specific little boy. That specific little boy was their son. The silence of their work was interrupted by the intercom.

"Takashi and Konoko Mouto you have a visitor." The pair put down their shovels and went with the guard to the visiting chamber. It was dark when they entered, the only light coming from a small light that hung from the ceiling.

"Hello you two." A voice said from the darkness

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Takashi snarled

"I apologize," the figure said stepping out from the darkness. The light revealed a gray haired man in a red suit.

"My name is Pegasus," he said " and I have a job for you."

End of Chapter

B2D's brother: why do you always make good scenes cliffhangers!

Bored2Deth: because I can, that's why.

B2D's brother: you're still mad aren't you?

Bored2Deth: very(glares at her older brother)

B2D's brother: hehe…….readers if you know what's good for you, you might want to review. It might put my sister in a better mood.

Bored2Deth:( still glaring at her brother)


	17. Chapter 17

Bored2Deth: Hello Everyone!

B2D's brother: good to see your good mood is back.

B2D's sister: what were you mad about anyway?

Bored2Deth: for one I was extremely irritable and for two it's snowing outside.

B2D's sister: what do you have against snow?

Bored2Deth: nothing but it's the middle of March and there's like, 3 inches of snow outside!

B2D's brother: she has a point………..oh and before I forget. Kudos to Cactus Bob! You've accomplished the impossible.

B2D's sister: why what did he do?

B2D's brother: he made Bored2Deth laugh while she was extremely ticked off.

Bored2Deth: it's not that amazing

B2D's brother: Yes it is. You're like some depressed little emo when you're mad!

Bored2Deth: (eye twitches) did you just call me emo?

B2D's brother: maybe…….

Bored2Deth: (eye still twitching)

B2D's sister: now you've done it.

Bored2Deth: no one calls me emo…..

B2D's brother: hehe………..oh look at the time! I really need to get going. Bye! (runs off)

Bored2Deth: GET BACK HERE!! You are **NOT** getting off that easy! (chases after her brother)

B2D's sister: he was asking for it. Sorry we've wasted most of you're time with our little conversation so I'll get this done fast. My temperamental sister does not own Yugioh. She just owns Shaki, Anna, and Yugi's parents. Also….the temperamental thing was a joke.

Chapter 17

Yugi, Shaki, and Anna were sitting in a small circle talking to each other. So far Yugi had learned the two were sisters. Shaki was the older of the two, being eleven years old. Anna was her younger sister, she was nine.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking…" he started

"Yugi we said you can ask us anything." Shaki said smiling

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Anna piped up. Yugi smiled

"If you don't mind me asking………how did you die?" the two looked down sadly. "I-I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that." Yugi said quickly. Shaki sighed

"It's alright. We did say anything." She said "We died in a car crash."

"Yeah…..we were on the way home from a play." Anna said

**FLASHBACK**

"You two were great!" Shaki and Anna's mother said. Shaki and Anna smiled. They were just leaving the theater house after the play they had been in. It was called Down By the sea. They weren't exactly main characters, Shaki being the cabin girl and Anna being a homeless kid on the street, but the performance was absolutely stunning.

"How about we go out to eat? I heard they just opened a new pizza place on Stonewall."

"Yeah!" the two girls cheered in the back seat. Their parents laughed and they started the car, pulling out onto the street. They were driving along the beach to their destination. The girls loved where they lived. They lived in the capital of Germany, Berlin. The city was beautiful. It was always bustling with activity. The girls were suddenly thrown forward in their seats. The car was still moving slightly.

"Dad what's wrong?" Shaki asked. No answer. "Dad answer me!" the car continued to move, but it wasn't on the road. Shaki looked in the front seat. Their parents were gone. The car was headed for the cliff. 

"Anna we have to get out of here." She said unbuckling her seat belt. Anna nodded and undid hers. Shaki tried to open the door. It was locked. She tried pulling up on the lock. It was jammed. She crawled into the front seat and tried those locks. Jammed. They were locked in. The front of the car was going over the edge.

"Anna put your seatbelt on now." Anna did as she was told. Shaki put hers on and hugged her sister. "If we don't make it out of this," she said "always remember that I love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Likewise." Anna said. Both girls closed their eyes. The car went over.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's what happened." Shaki said.

"We learned later that our parents had been attacked and taken from the car, they're still alive." Anna said. Shaki smiled at him.

"Okay now you tell us. How'd you die?" she asked. Yugi looked down. "You don't have to answer." She said quickly. Yugi smiled at her.

"It's not that I won't answer," he said "it's that I can't answer." They looked at him confused, Shaki was the first to realize.

"You're n-not dead?" she asked. Yugi shook his head.

"That's why I'm on this island. Someone here WANTS me dead." He said. They looked at him shocked.

"Why would someone want you dead? You're so nice!" Anna said waving her arms dramatically. Yugi chuckled slightly.

"As soon as I find out you'll be the first to know." He said. They all laughed. Yugi stood up to stretch, but lost his balance and fell.

"Yugi are you okay?" asked a concerned Shaki

"Yeah I'm fine." He said

"I think not." Anna said pointing to his arm. There was a small gash on his arm.

"Anna." Shaki said.

"Hai." Anna said running into the forest.

"Where's she going?" Yugi asked

"Don't worry she'll be back." She said handing him a leaf. Yugi looked at her confused.

"What is that?" he asked

"It's some sort of medical plant. I recognized it from a book I read in school. It's supposed to disinfect cuts and stuff." She said putting the leaf on his arm. Yugi hissed in pain. "Sorry. I probably should've warned you about that." She said

"No its fine." He said putting his hand over where he got cut to hold the leaf down. Anna arrived back with two things. One looked like some sort of cup, the second was really long and resembled sea weed.

"What are those?" he asked.

"That is a pitcher plant." She said as Anna put it into the water.

"And this is just a really long vine that grows here." She said. Anna came back with the pitcher thing filled and motioned for Yugi to take the leaf off. He did so.

"This may sting slightly." Shaki warned taking the plant filled with water in her hands

"Thanks for the warning." Yugi said. Shaki smiled and slowly tipped the contents of the plant onto his arm. Shaki was right. It did sting. Shaki stopped and took the really long vine and started wrapping it around his arm. Yugi watched as she did so.

"How did you know how to do that?" he asked when she was done. They both smiled and blushed slightly.

"When you live on this island for a while, you learn things." Anna said.

"And when you're the older sister of a klutz knowing some medical things help." Shaki added

"I am not!" Anna said pouting. Shaki and Yugi laughed.

"Come on. We should get to sleep.." Yugi said. They both nodded in agreement and Anna yawned. They laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile back at camp

Yami was pacing around the camp fire. They had all expected Yugi to come back after he cooled down. That was four hours ago and still no sign of him. Marik finally snapped

"Yami quit pacing! You're making me dizzy." He said.

"I can't help it. Maybe I should go check on him." Yami said.

"No Bakura should do go check on him." Marik said. Bakura scowled

"Why should I go check on him?"

"Because it's your fault he left!" Marik snapped

"Look we're just asking that you go apologize." Yami said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Bakura shouted "He's the one who called me paranoid!"

"Yeah and you brought up his childhood." Marik said smugly

"Look if I go check on him will you two stop antagonizing me?"

"Yes." Yami and Marik said in unison. Bakura sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said as he walked into the forest.

Back at camp white water(A/N all I could come up with)

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, that is until a chilled voice woke them up.

"_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout_

_down came the rain and washed the spider out_

_out came the sun and pushed the clouds away_

_and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."_

Yugi instantly recognized the song.

"No….." both girls looked at him

"Yugi what's wrong?" Anna asked

The song got louder, a male voice chiming in

"_**The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout**_

_**down came the rain and washed the spider out**_

_**out came the sun and pushed the clouds away,"**_

two figures stepped out of the trees. It was a man and a woman

"_**and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again."**_

"Mom………Dad……." Was all Yugi could manage

"Hello Yugi." His mother said

End of chapter

B2D's sister: you enjoy doing that don't you?

Bored2Deth: slightly

B2D's sister: by the way where's-

Bored2Deth: don't ask

From the hallway closet : would someone let me out? It smells like Pinesol in here.

B2D's sister: ……………………………

Bored2Deth: well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter

B2D's sister: (comes out of shock) and please remember to review


	18. Chapter 18

Before I start the chapter I am apologizing in advance if you don't like the chapter. I didn't fall asleep till like 4 this morning so I am very tired. Also I don't own YUGIOH and those who disagree I'll throw the giant chocolate rabbit I got for Easter at.

Chapter 18

"_**The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout**_

_**Down came the rain and washed the spider out**_

_**Out came the sun and pushed the clouds away"**_

Two figures stepped out of the trees. It was a man and a woman.

"_**And the itsy bitsy spider crawled up the spout again."**_

"Mom…………..Dad……." was all Yugi could manage

"Hello Yugi." His mother said, pulling out a knife. His father did the same, but he pulled out a whip instead. Yugi was shocked beyond words.

"I-its impossible. You aren't dead…….." his parents gave him a _can you not see us standing here _look.

"Well we are here. And we have you to thank." His father said scowling slightly.

"M-me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes you." His mother said." You insolent brat."

"Take that back!" Anna yelled from behind Yugi.

"Be quiet brat." His father said

"Yes you." His mother continued "the day we were arrested and you were taken by child services a few thugs attacked the car we were in. The police got shot and we rammed into a tree. We got out and started running but," his mother stopped and moved her sleeve, his father did the same with a piece of hair covering his face. Yugi gasped.

"One of the cops were alive. The bastard had really good aim." She said indicating the hole in her arm and the hole in her husbands head.

"And what do you want with Yugi?" Shaki asked. His father and mother smirked.

"You wouldn't believe our luck." His father said "after being sentenced to Hell for seven hundred years we were stuck working."

"But only eleven years after our luck changed." His mother said. " A man who called himself Pegasus made us a deal." Yugi's heart skipped a beat. " He said that if we could kill you he'd get us out early! Can you believe it?" she asked. Yugi just stood there frozen, terrified of what would happen to them.

"Now then," his mother said, running her hand over the knife blade. "It's time we held up our end of the deal." She ran at Yugi. He closed his eyes. He heard a scream, but nothing hit him. He cracked his eyes open.

"Bakura!" Bakura was standing in front of him, knife going through his stomach. His mother scowled.

"Who the hell are you?" she snapped, pushing the knife harder into his stomach. Bakura winced and coughed up blood. She smirked and turned the knife slowly, and started pulling it out. Bakura coughed up more blood.

"It doesn't matter who I am," he managed, looking back at Yugi." But I will never let you harm him." His mother smirked and pulled the knife out. His father came up and threw Bakura into a tree.

"Bakura!" Yugi shouted as he ran over to the spirits side. Bakura was bleeding badly. He looked up at Yugi.

"I was wrong." He said and started coughing. "You aren't a spoiled brat. You were just sticking up for what you thought was right." He smiled weakly. Yugi took his hand.

"And you aren't paranoid. You were just thinking of what was best." Bakura smirked slightly and coughed. Bakura was slowly disappearing.

"Tell Yami and Marik I'm sorry." He said. He faded until he was a bright white, he burst into little orbs and floated up.

"Bakura….." Yugi said, tears coming down his cheeks.

"Hey brat." He heard the man behind him call. Yugi turned his eyes towards the man. The man flinched slightly. Yugi's eyes weren't the timid, light amethyst he remembered. Instead they were a dark shade of purple, nearly black and were radiating pure hatred. Yugi stood up and turned to the two girls behind him.

"Go tell Yami and Marik what happened." He said.

"But Yugi-

"Go!" he shouted. The girls nodded hesitantly and ran into the forest. He turned to face the pair in front of him.

"You monsters." He hissed "Killing someone innocent to get what you want? You sicken me." He nearly spat his last few words. His father had heard enough.

"How dare you talk to us like that. I'm gonna kill you here and now!" his father came towards him swinging the whip. Yugi dodged him easily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother coming towards him. He stepped out of the way before she struck. He narrowed his eyes at the two.

"People like you don't deserve to live." He said. The stunned couple didn't notice the shadows around them starting to move. Yugi took one step and disappeared. He reappeared again many feet away from his previous spot. He continued doing this until he was moving so fast it looked like there were hundreds of him moving around the stunned pair.

"I'm sick of this." His mother growled and thrust her knife at one of the Yugi's. Yugi dodged and reappeared behind her.

"Nice try." He said as a stream of shadows went through his mother. She screamed and fell to the ground. His father turned to see what happened and was hit by an unseen force. He too fell to the ground. Yugi glared down at the pair.

"You should've stayed in Hell where you belong." He said as shadows covered the two. The only thing heard from anywhere were their unconscious screams of pain. Yugi smirked, but he began to sway and was soon consumed by darkness.

"Yugi. Yugi wake up!" Yugi opened his eyes and saw four figures standing around him. It took a few more seconds until they came into focus.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi blinked as he remembered the past events, including what had happened to his parents. He nodded slightly. Yami smiled.

"That's good." He said, but his face fell slightly and Yugi knew the reason.

"I'm sorry." He said. Yami blinked.

"For what?" He asked

"If I hadn't left then when they came all three of you would've been there. Then maybe Bakura wouldn't be….." Yami looked down

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"But-"

"Stop blaming yourself! It's bugging the hell out of me." Marik said. Everyone laughed, well almost everyone.

"Yugi is something wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi hesitated slightly.

"Yami….something happened while it was just me and my parents," he said "it was like it wasn't me."

End Chapter

And so ends this chapter. Also before you hit the review button I have one thing to say. Bakura will come back. Those of you wondering why I told you. Think, how many of you were going to hit the review button and say "How could you kill off Bakura! You're so mean!" okay you probably weren't thinking that but you know what I mean and I seriously didn't feel like reading those kind of reviews because I would've told you anyways. Also for that touching moment between Yugi and Bakura, Bakura had been thinking while he was walking to check on Yugi and Yugi didn't mean to call Bakura paranoid in the first place. And those wondering how I came up with the fight scene, lets just say I watch too much Naruto.

So with that said all I ask is that you review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again people. I have nothing interesting to say (although nothing I say usually is) I'm just going to start the chapter.

How many times do I have to say this? **I-D-O-N-T-O-W-N-Y-U-G-I-O-H. **There I spelled it out for you. Those who disagree, go play in traffic.

Chapter 19

"Yami…..something happened when it was just me and my parents. It was like I wasn't me." Yugi said with a shudder. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? How can you NOT be you?" Marik said, looking at him suspiciously. Yugi looked down.

"It was like every bit of hatred and resentment I felt towards them came out all at once. That's not all that happened though." Yami gave him a questioning look when he stopped talking.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well you might not believe me but…..it was like I was controlling the surrounding shadows or something. And I was really fast, like a ninja or something (1)!" He said.

"Well," Anna said. "When you told us to go get Yami and Marik you didn't sound the same."

"Yeah and your eyes looked really, really dark too." Shaki said shivering slightly." They almost looked black." After a long silence Yami spoke up.

"Yugi do you think you can walk?" Yugi nodded.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"If Pegasus sent your parents here that means he knows you're here. Which means we should be on our way."

"I'm sorry but how are we supposed to get off the island? Pirates dropped us off and left remember?" Marik said.

"We have a boat." Shaki piped up. The three looked at her and her sister. "You can use it if you like." Yugi frowned slightly.

"You know you can come with us." He said. The girls just smiled.

"No thanks." Anna said. "We don't want to be a burden." Yugi could tell she was lying. He stood up from Yami's grasp, which he had just realized he was in, and walked over to the two.

"I made a promise to you two." He said. "I'm not going to leave knowing you're here hiding."

"But Yugi-"

"Once I make a promise I don't break it." Yugi said smiling at them.

"I said I would protect you and that's what I'll do." Both girls smiled and hugged him. Behind them Yami and Marik were talking.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're missing something?" Yami asked.

"All the time." Marik said smirking at him.

After their brief moment of thankfulness Shaki and Anna led them to where they stashed their boat. It was bigger than they thought. It wasn't like a dingy they had been thinking. It was like one of those fancy steam boats you saw in history books.

"Here it is." Shaki said indicating the giant in front of them.

"Where did you get this?" Yugi asked staring at the thing in front of them.

"We took it from a dock in downtown Sheltie." They answered casually.

"You stole it!?" Marik said, surprised. They looked at him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. No one was around and the key was in there. It's not like we destroyed the Twin Towers or something." Anna said. Her sister looked at her.

"Where'd you hear that." She asked. Her sister shrugged.

"I met one of the guys who did it at the docks." She answered. They all just looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You talked with a terrorist?" Marik asked.

"Hey he attacked America not us. I didn't see a problem with it." Anna said. They all just sighed.

"Whatever lets just go." Yami said stepping onto the boat.

"Ladies first." Yugi said stepping aside so the two could pass. They smiled and climbed on. Then he got on followed by Marik. Yami stepped up to the destination pad and typed in Rome. The boat made a grinding sound and started moving.

"Why are we going to Rome?" Yugi asked.

"Well for one it's a good place to hide and secondly it has a library the size of Indianapolis (2). It's the perfect place to try and figure out what happened to you." He turned to Yugi. "It's also quite beautiful this time of year." He said, making Yugi blush slightly (A/N the embarrassment never ends). And so they set off for their next destination.

Meanwhile…………..

"Master Pegasus." Kaiba said as he entered the chamber.

"Did everything go as planned?" the gray haired man asked.

"No but there's something you should see." He said and made a small hand signal at the door. A big man came in holding two forms over his shoulder. He dropped them on the floor.

"You may go." Kaiba said. The man nodded and left the room.

"Come look sir." Pegasus sighed and came down from where he was sitting. He recognized the two figures as Takashi and Konoko Mouto from when he had recruited them.

"I don't see anything." Pegasus said uninterested.

"That's just it sir. The two show no signs of life yet they're still here. I had the guys down in the lab do some tests and they turned something up." Pegasus raised an eyebrow. Now he was interested.

"Well?" Pegasus said.

"Well sir….even though this is near impossible……..their inner souls are gone. They're just mindless husks." Pegasus felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Thank you Kaiba. You may go." The brunette nodded and left the room. Pegasus hit a hidden button under the arm chair and the room darkened. A screen came down from the ceiling and flickered on, revealing a pair of crimson eyes.

"What news do you have Pegasus?" the figure asked, his voice hard and threatening.

"The boy you spoke of, the one with amethyst eyes. You were right, he gained shadow powers." The man said. The shaded figure smirked. The plan was going as expected.

"Is that all?" the figure asked

"Yes master." Pegasus said.

"Then you may go." Pegasus stood and bowed his head.

"Thank you master Atemu." Pegasus said. The screen flickered off. Atemu smirked. Everything was going as planned.

End of chapter

Okay for future references I don't support 9/11. It was just some random spur of the moment idea. I have nothing against America other then its bad taste in presidents (hint bush hint).

I also know that Atemu and Yami are the same person, which is the reason I chose him as the overall bad guy. Just think of him as early season 0 yami. Crazy and a pyrotechnic (episode two I think) and think of Yami as the yami from season one (season 0 kills it). That's all I have to say. Till next time.

REVIEW

(1)I just wanted to see if you guys would catch that. Remember when I said I got the fighting scene from last chapter from Naruto? Okay it wasn't funny I just wanted to see if you guys would catch it or not.

(2)Yami was over exaggerating. I chose Indianapolis because it's the capital of the state I live in not because it's the size of some liabrary. And for those wondering, no I don't live in Indianapolis, I live farther north than that near the Michigan border. Why I'm telling you, there are many towns near the state line and you guys finding it is very unlikely and the town on my profile is where my school is. So there.


	20. Chapter 20

B2D: hello again everyone.

B2D's sister: yeah hi!

B2D's brother: what they said.

B2D: and you think I'm depressed.

B2D's brother: (glares at his younger sister)

B2D's sister: anyway……So its time for a new chapter!

B2D: that's right and I'm adding another character to the mix.

B2D's sister: (blinks) since when?

B2D: since……now?

B2D's sister: whatever.

B2D: anyways I don't own YUGIOH cause I live in America and the owner is Japanese. I also don't own Stopping By the Woods on A Snowy Evening nor do I own The Raven. Those rights belong to Robert Frost and Edgar Allan Poe.

B2D's sister: also it's the 20th chapter anniversary! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to this point and has been giving my sister tips and stuff.

B2D's brother: yeah the story would be far worse than it is now without you people.

B2D: yeah what he…wait……HEY MY STORY ISN'T THAT HORRIBLE!

Chapter 20

The boat ride took a minimum of two days and a few things had happened during that trip. Marik, Shaki, and Anna got along fairly well. Marik enjoyed the fact that he had someone to talk to about medical stuff so there were no problems there. Yugi and Yami talked as usual but Yugi got a little more than he bargained for.

_**Flash Back**_

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked as he and Yami watched the water go by.

"Yes Little One?" Yami said turning his gaze from the ocean to the small teen next to him. Yugi looked down slightly as if he was arguing with himself.

"Umm never mind." He said turning his gaze back to the ocean. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi you must never be afraid to ask me something. Questions are what help us to learn." Yugi looked sidelong at Yami and sighed.

"Fine……if you don't mind me asking…well….umm…..how did you….umm die?" he said, silently kicking himself for asking Yami the question and for sounding so stupid. Yami frowned slightly but turned Yugi to face him.

"You really want to know?" he asked. Yugi could only nod, silently kicking himself again. Yami sighed.

"I was murdered." Yami said finally. Yugi blinked.

"What? W-why and who?" the teen asked, obviously either interested or really mad.

"Well I was a pharaoh in Egypt so that already made me a walking target. I also had a brother who was in line for the throne if I wasn't fit to rule or……" Yami trailed off lost in thought.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Yugi said. Yami smiled softly at him, but it was a forced smile.

"Its fine." He said and left to go check something leaving Yugi on the main deck.

_**End Flashback**_

Yugi was now back on the main deck, but this time he was alone. He hadn't seen Yami all day and he was slightly worried. He shivered as the wind blew past. They were nearing Rome and from what Yugi could see of their destination it was covered in snow. He didn't know whether it snowed in Rome or not but either way it was extremely cold out. He shivered again.

"If you're cold you should go inside." Someone said from behind him. Yugi turned and saw Yami on the small staircase that led to the main deck. Yugi sighed in relief but his teeth began to chatter and he did his to make them stop. Yami chuckled and walked over. Yugi was rubbing his hands together in a futile attempt to get warm. Yami took Yugi's hand and led him over to the staircase.

"Come on." Yami said. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Yugi didn't answer. He just nodded and followed Yami down the staircase. When they came to the door Yami stopped and turned to Yugi.

"Okay what's wrong?" he said. Yugi blinked.

"Nothing's wrong." Yugi said, but Yami could tell he was lying. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the teen in front of him, who shrank back slightly.

"Are you…are you mad at me?" the teen asked. Yami blinked.

"Mad about what?" he asked. Yugi looked up.

"About the other day when I asked you……" Yugi trailed off. Yami blinked in confusion.

"Why would I be mad about that? It was a simple question." He said unfolding his arms. Yugi smiled and gave Yami a hug. He took Yami's hand and led them into the main room.

A little less than an hour later they arrived in Rome. They got a hotel and they settled in.

"We're going to go to the library." Yami said as he and Marik left the room.

"Why are both of you going?" Anna asked looking away from the window.

"Well I wanted to see if I could find what Yugi was talking about and the library here has some of the most historical medical books." Yami explained. The answer was simple enough. "You don't have to stay in the hotel if you don't want to but please stay within the city limits." With that he and Marik left.

"Well I'm headed out." Shaki said stretching slightly.

"Where to?" Anna said, looking strangely at her sister.

"Wow….I can't believe you forgot. Remember that travel guide we picked up a few months back."? Anna nodded." It mentioned something about Rome having one of the biggest chocolate cafés anywhere." Shaki said. Her sister's eyes lit up.

"I'm coming too, to you know, keep you company." She said. Shaki smiled and turned to Yugi.

"You can come too if you want." She said. Yugi shook his head.

"No thanks. I just want to wander around a bit." He said. Shaki smiled.

"Alright." She said.

"Can we go already?" Anna whined. Yugi and Shaki chuckled. The two waved goodbye and left, leaving Yugi alone in the small hotel room. After a minute or two he too left the small hotel to wander about the city of Rome.

After about an hour of wandering Yugi came upon a forest. It was still daylight out so he decided to walk around to see if there was anything interesting in it.

"It's beautiful in here." He whispered to himself in awe.

"Whose woods these are I think I know.

His house is in the village though,

He will not see me stopping here

To watch his woods fill up with snow.

My little horse must think it queer

To stop without a farmhouse near

Between the woods and frozen lake

The darkest evening of the year.

He gives his harness bells a shake

To ask if there is some mistake.

The only other sound's the sweep

Of easy wind and downy flake."

(Yugi POV)

I heard the voice stop and I turned around. What I saw was a boy in the tree behind me who looked in deep thought. I smiled.

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,

But I have promises to keep,

And miles to go before I sleep,

And miles to go before I sleep." I said. The boy blinked and smiled down at me.

"A fan of Robert Frost huh?" he said. I shrugged.

"Not really." He frowned slightly.

"You don't like him?" he asked.

"I never said that." I said "I just think Edgar Allan Poe is better." The boy smirked and dropped to the ground. I got a better look at him up close. He had blond hair which was covered mostly by a black and orange hat with one of those fuzzy things on top. He had a black long sleeve shirt on which was covered by an orange T-shirt with a swirl in the middle. He had on white shorts and was wearing black socks. He wore orange boots that had black going around the top too.

"My name's Mutsumi but everyone calls me 623(1)." He said. I smiled and blinked.

"Umm are those……." He looked at me and nodded.

"Yep these wings are real alright." He said making the small white wings flap. "By the way I don't think I got your name." he said.

"Sorry my name's Yugi." I said.

"So Yugi you said you like Edgar Allan Poe right?" I nodded." Then what's one of his most popular poems?" he asked. I thought.

"The Raven." I answered.

"Ok….what are the first six lines?" I thought for a second.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

Tis some visitor I muttered Tapping at my chamber door

Only this and nothing more." I said. Mutsumi's jaw dropped and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged. For about another hour or two we just sat there talking about our favorite poets and favorite poems. Our fun was broken though when concerned shouts filled the air.

(Normal POV)

Yugi looked up.

"That sounds like Shaki and Anna." He said. Mutsumi gave him a questioning look.

"Friends of yours?" he asked. Yugi nodded as the two came into sight.

"Yugi!" Shaki shouted as she saw the teen stand up. "We were so worried. What are you doing out here?" she asked. Yugi just shrugged.

"Like I said at the hotel. I was wandering around." He said plainly. Shaki gave him a disapproving look as Anna ran over.

"Who's he?" she asked pointing to Mutsumi who smiled at them.

"My name is Mutsumi but everyone else calls me 623." He said.

"He's a new friend of mine." Yugi said. The girls nodded.

"So Mutsumi, you want to come back to the hotel with us?" Anna asked.

"Sure." He said. Shaki led the way silently and Anna followed behind. Yugi and Mutsumi walked behind them.

"So are you staying alone with them or is someone else with you guys?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yeah there are two more of us. Marik and Yami." Yugi answered

"What are they like?" Yugi smiled.

"I can only tell you if you promise not to freak out." Mutsumi nodded and Yugi began to tell the story of how he met them and what he was doing here. He only hoped he was telling the right person.

End Chapter

B2D's brother: how many manga characters are you going to take?

B2D: I have no idea what you're talking about.

B2D's sister: what do you mean you don't know what he's talking about. Isn't Mutsumi 623 from your SGT Frog Manga you bought last week?

B2D: so what if he is? He's a cool character

B2D's sister: (all knowing stare) you just think he's cute.

B2D: (I can blackmail you stare) so what if I do? Me thinking he's cute is the same as you thinking the guy from the .hack manga is cute.

B2D's sister: What did you just say?

B2D: you heard me.

B2D's sister: (glares)

B2D: (glares back)

Both: (anime style glare with little blue lightning bolts)

B2D's brother: sorry to interrupt but if he's from a manga where did you get the colors for his description? Like the black and orange?

B2D: My birthday is October 31st and black and orange are its colors. As for the rest I just put what came to mind.

B2D's brother: makes sense. Anyway you guys know the drill. Hit the review button and say what you thought.

(1) 623 can be read as Mutsumi in japenese


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again people. I have nothing to rant about today soooo I'm just gonna start the chapter.

Also sorry if I misspell some things. Shippo keeps jumping up onto the computer. (No not shippo from inuyasha, shippo is my cat)

**WRANING** CHARACTER DEATH

"I see….." Mutsumi said looking up towards. "That's a pretty crazy story."

"And it's all true." Yugi said, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. Mutsumi smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to report you or anything. You are here by a series of unfortunate events." He said looking at Yugi with a sly smile. "Also my boss said that I should help protect you from those who are after you." Yugi blinked.

"Your boss? Does that mean you were following me?" Yugi asked. Mutsumi shrugged.

"Not exactly," he said. "Boss said if I saw you to protect you. I was here because I love Rome this time of year and I saw you leave the hotel. Then I started following you." He said coolly. Yugi didn't know whether to feel thankful or angry. He didn't have much time to think though because Anna slowed down and started walking with them.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Anna looked at him, worry apparent in her eyes.

"It's Shaki. Ever since we left the café she's been acting weird." Both boys looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Mutsumi asked.

"Well……"Anna began

_**Flash Back**_

"That was awesome!" Anna cheered as they left the café.

"It had better been for fifty bucks!" she said waving her arms dramatically. Anna chuckled. Both girls jumped when they heard something come from the ally they were walking by. The ally was pitch dark and smelled far worse than it looked.

"Sis……."

"I'll go check it out." Shaki said reassuringly and before her sister could protest she went into the ally way. Anna stood there waiting for her sister, her fear and worry rising. Finally Shaki came out of the engulfing darkness, but something was different.

"So what was it?" Anna asked. Her sister shrugged.

"It was a cat." She said plainly as she started walking. Her sister followed reluctantly.

"It's getting dark lets go back to the hotel." Shaki said making a turn on the road to the hotel. Anna didn't say anything she just followed her sister. The got back and Marik and Yami were sitting at the table by the TV.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I thought he stayed here." Shaki said. "If you want we can go look for him." Yami nodded and the two left again.

"Where should we look first?" Anna asked.

"I say we should check woodland areas, like a forest or something." Shaki relied. Anna just stared curiously at her older sister.

"Well from what I'm aware of there is only one forest here."

"Then let's check that." Shaki said brushing off her sister's suspicious gaze as she walked off.

_**End flashback**_

Both boys looked at her.

"I think your sister lied to you about the ally. If I remember correctly weren't almost all animals banished from here?" Mutsumi asked. Anna nodded.

"And it's weird. She knew exactly where to look for you and these woods are huge!" Anna said. They were so busy talking they didn't notice that Shaki had led them deeper into the forest. Mutsumi stopped walking.

"I sense a disturbance." He said giving Shaki a cold look. She turned, her normally bright blue eyes a cold blue.

"You're smarter than you look Flyboy." Shaki said in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Shaki what's wrong with your voice?" her sister asked worriedly. "Shaki" smirked as black smoke surrounded her. What came out of he smoke was a brown haired woman holding Shaki's non-moving body.

"N-no way…..It's impossible!" Yugi shouted backing up. The brown haired girl smirked and dropped Shaki's lifeless body.

"Sis!" Anna shouted as her sister dropped to the ground.

"Don't bother." The brown haired girl said "Her soul has already departed." They were in trouble. Shaki was in tears over her sister and Yugi was scared into submission. Their only hope was a winged blond boy. The girl scowled.

"So Kaiba sent one of his angels huh?" she said. Mutsumi chuckled.

"So what did you expect?" he asked snapping his fingers. As pair of swords appeared. One black and one white. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"So he sent a Demi Angel(2)? Not the most obvious choice." Mutsumi smirked.

"Obvious? No. Smart? Very." He said. And their battle began.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Mutsumi asked.

"What does that matter?" the girl asked as she pointed her staff at him.

"I like to know the name of the people I kill." He said with a hint of ecstasy in his voice.

"Noble aren't we? If you must know my name is Tea. You can leave here alive if you just hand over the brat." She said.

"Yes but then I wouldn't be fulfilling my duty." He said coolly. Tea shrugged and shot a spell at him, which he dodged with ease. He went at her with both swords and she tried to fend them off with her staff. Mutsumi smirked and brought back his white sword. He stabbed Tea in the stomach and she fell to the ground. He looked down at her.

"After this you won't be coming back." he said as he put both swords together.

"Death was too kind to you. Only your own personal hell is all the more fitting for the likes of you(1)" he said as he stabbed both swords into the girl. She screamed as a vortex of black consumed her. He went over to a still trembling Yugi.

"Are you all right?" he asked. When he had dodged the spell it had went towards Yugi so he was already slightly worried. Yugi nodded his head shakily and Mutsumi smiled reassuringly. He then walked over to where Anna was sitting over her sister's lifeless body.

"Come on." He said. "We should at least give her a proper burial." Anna nodded sniffling and they cleared away some snow. When they found the ground they dug it deep enough so that the rain wouldn't wash it away and they lowered Shaki's body into the hole. Yugi had come over after he had calmed down slightly and was doing his best to comfort Anna. Mutsumi said a few words of respect and re-covered the body.

"We should head back." Yugi said coldly. No one objected and the walk back to the hotel was silent.

End Chapter

Sorry it was so short. I started writing this at eight-ish and it's now……ten twenty eight and my dad said I had to get off. Please review.

(1)For those who have either A. read the manga or B. watched the Japanese anime should know what I meant by "Personal hell" but for those who don't, someone's personal hell in Yugioh and in this story is the Shadow Realm.

(2)Demi Angel's are angels who are born from Heaven and Hell, hence the black and white swords and the fact that he was wearing Halloween colors and had white wings.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi peoples! I 'm sorry I haven't written in a bit but I was on spring break and I either went to places with no internet or places with not good for writing internet. Also I'm sort of upset cause I was looking through the reviews….no one guessed the right connection between Yami and Atemu! I thought I made it obvious too….. (sigh) oh well. But I have to admit they were pretty good guesses. Anyway before I waste anymore of your time I am going to continue on with the story.

Chapter 22

The walk back to the hotel was silent and the air around the three was heavy with grief. When they finally reached the hotel Mutsumi took the responsibility of explaining what happened to the older spirits, but after he did so he realized he forgot to introduce himself, which he did quickly after the two looked at him strangely. Afterwards the older spirits did their best to comfort Anna and Yugi since they had received most of the mental trauma. Mutsumi was bandaged and lying on the bed. The only other sound in the room other than the quiet words of comfort was the heater near the window. After the two younger people were calmed down Anna fell asleep and Yugi was sitting on the bed holding his knees while he watched NCIS on USA network, which surprised him slightly but it didn't matter much.

Once again someone had died because of his existence.

Someone was no longer able to watch the sun in the sky and the clouds above, no longer able to smile and laugh with the ones they loved,

No longer able to live.

He didn't notice he was crying until he felt someone brush away one of the tears that came down. He looked side-long at Yami who was frowning at him slightly. He then noticed that only he and Yami were awake, since now Marik was asleep in the chairs. He turned off the TV and he and Yami climbed into bed (it had been decided that Mutsumi would have to share with Anna). They turned off the lights and the room went eerily quiet. Yugi wasn't tired so he just laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Yugi…." He heard Yami whisper beside him. Yugi turned on his side so that he could face Yami since now his eyes were adjusted to the dark.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked. Although it was dark Yugi could swear Yami's eyes were glowing slightly. He sighed.

"I'll be fine." He said wrapping the blankets around him tighter. Yami didn't believe it when Yugi said he would be fine.

"Please Yugi, I can tell something's wrong. It's in your voice." Yugi looked away from where he guessed Yami was looking at him.

"You know…" he said "do you think she would be alive if I wasn't here?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Yugi….." he felt Yami wrap his arms around him comforting him. He hiccupped and choked on a sob. Yami was rubbing the younger one's back trying to comfort him the best he could.

"Yugi it's not your fault. Things always happen for a reason." he said. Yugi sniffled.

"Yeah it happened because she met _me_." He said bluntly, although his voice was quivering. Before he could respond the room chilled dramatically and the windows blew open. All the sleeping were awake within seconds.

"What's going on?" Marik called over the roar of the winds. A figure landed by the window. This figure had spiked, star shaped hair that was black, purple, and a dark shade of blue. He had hard, unfeeling crimson eyes. Yami clenched his teeth.

"Atemu." He spat. The figure smirked.

"Hello, older brother."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(heh don't worry it's not over)

Everyone in the room blinked.

"Brother?" Marik asked. The Atemu figure smirked.

"What? Big brother didn't tell you?" he said innocently. Yami glared at him.

"There was nothing to tell." He sneered. Atemu shrugged and turned his gaze to Yugi (A/N which every bad guy seems to do).

"You're Yugi I presume?" he said. Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Atemu looked at him and shrugged.

"I asked Pegasus before I sent him to the shadow realm." He said simply. He disappeared and Yugi felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The room turned sideways and everything turned to black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi opened his eyes and blinked a few times. There were two figures leaning over him. One had long raven black hair and the other had brown hair that spiked in the front. He blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Glad to see you're up." The raven haired boy said.

"Mokuba?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. Mokuba smiled.

"The one and only."

"Hey don't I get a hello?" the brown haired guy asked. Yugi smiled as he recognized him.

"Hello Tristan." He said smiling. Tristan smiled back. They sat in silence for a bit.

"umm do either of you know where we are?" Yugi asked. Both looked at him and shrugged.

"Not a clue." They said in unison. Yugi sighed. He could only hope Yami and the others would find them in time.

End Chapter

See? No one guessed Atemu was Yami's brother. I once again apologize though. I would have had this up yesterday but me being cursed(blessed) with procrastination, after I started writing I remembered that I had been meaning to see if they finished putting Yugioh The Shadow Games(other wise known as season zero) up on YouTube. They did and I ended up watching that, then I started reading a few Death Note fanfictions and when I finally noticed the Document1 icon thing at the bottom of the screen it was 11:00 and I had to get off. Also sorry about it being sort of short but I actually have been wanting to do this chapter for awhile. Anyways please review as I ask you every chapter.

B2D


	23. Chapter 23

B2D's brother:……..ummm what is she looking at?

B2d's sister: she figured out how to get her playlist on the Windows Media player.

B2D's brother: really…(walks over)

B2D: (staring blankly at the colorful screen)

B2D's brother: (poke)

B2D:……..

B2D's brother: (poke, poke, poke, poke, po-)

B2D: what?!

B2D's brother: new chapter.

B2D: what?

B2D's brother: (pulls off headphones, which have Welcome to my life playing) n-e-w-c-h-a-p-t-e-r.

B2D: oh

B2D's sister: right, now that that's settled you guys already know that my sis doesn't own Yugioh so there is no need for a disclaimer.

Chapter 23

The dank cell was quiet. None of them actually saw someone but there was always food there when they woke up. There weren't any beds, mind you, they slept on the concrete floor.

"Hey Tristan?" Yugi asked. Tristan looked over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing here anyway? I mean I know why me and Mokuba are here but I can't think of why you're here." Tristan shrugged.

"I was visiting my buddy in KingTip. He's the king's boyfriend. But when I got there I was accused of treason and put here." Mokuba's head perked up.

"You know Jono?" he asked. Tristan smiled proudly and gave a thumbs up.

"You got that right." He said in an important tone. Mokuba thought for a second.

"Oh yeah….you're the guy Jono calls a janitor right?" Mokuba asked innocently. Tristan did an anime faint and shot back up pouting.

"I AM NOT A JANITOR I'M A BEUTIFICATION MEMBER!" he shouted. Yugi and Mokuba just laughed.

"You guys mind?" a voice said from across the hall. Yugi blinked. He recognized the voice from somewhere. He crept over to the bars, which is far harder than it sounds. He couldn't see very well but from what he could see was enough for a guess.

"Bakura?" he asked. The face shot up.

"Yugi?" Bakura asked coming over to the bars. Yugi felt tears of joy prick in his eyes.

"You're alive!" Bakura smirked at him.

"It takes a lot to kill a dead man." He stated.

"A friend of yours?" Another voice from the cell asked.

"Yeah." Bakura said. "Yugi this is Malik. He is here for trying to break into the palace." Malik came up to the bars and pouted slightly.

"I'm here for succeeding to break in." he corrected. Bakura just smirked.

"Hey Bakura." Tristan said.

"Tristan?"

"The one and only." Tristan said.

(poke)

"Another friend of yours?" Malik asked.

(poke)

"You could say that." Bakura said.

(poke)

"What Mokuba?" Yugi asked. Mokuba smiled innocently.

"Remember last time we talked?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "I want details." Mokuba said crossing his arms in a waiting manner. A bit of pink worked its way to Yugi's face.

"I-I do-don't know what you're talking about." Yugi said. Bakura quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked. Yugi gained some composure and answered.

"Although how seriously corny this sounds he kept coming to me in dreams. He, unlike you guys, actually explained things to me."

"I see….so what does he want details on?" Bakura asked. Yugi was about to say 'nothing' but Mokuba answered before he could.

"Last time we talked he said he liked Yami but before I could ask if the two of them did anything he woke up." Mokuba pouted. Bakura couldn't help himself. He broke out laughing.

"If you want to know I can give you some details." He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"You wouldn't dare." Yugi said. Bakura smirked evilly.

"Anyways one time when he and Yami were taking a bath-" he was cut off by a shadow hitting one of the bars.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Yugi said. Bakura blinked.

"Do that again." Bakura said. Yugi blinked.

"What?"

"I said do it again." He repeated.

"Its not as if I can do whenever I feel." Yugi said.

"Okay what usually happens when you do it?" Bakura said pointedly.

"I'm usually really mad." Yugi said.

"Than think of something that makes you mad." Bakura said. Yugi thought and his eyes grew dark. He glared at the bars and a mirage of shadows sliced through the bars. He then directed them at the bars of his own cell and did the same. Everyone was slightly shocked but took advantage of the bars being broken to escape. Guards came out from hallways only to be pushed away by an unseen force. When they made it out a store looking place was behind them and they were surrounded by sand.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked but no one heard him so they just kept running. Somewhere very far away a crimson eyed man was smirking.

When they stopped running they were in the middle of nowhere and they were out of breath. There was sand as far as the eye could see.

"Is this reminding anyone else of Egypt?" Yugi asked, his eyes going back to there normal amethyst. Bakura looked at him as if he had just solved a unsolved murder.

"That's probably where we are." He said gleefully(A/N creepy…..).

"Why do you think that? There are hundreds of deserts in this world." Tristan said.

"It's just a guess." He said. The sun beat down on them.

"Hey Bakura, Yami grew up in Egypt right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well his brother is the one who kidnapped me which means he grew up in Egypt too."

"What are you getting at?" Malik, who had a slight idea of what he was talking about, asked.

"What I'm getting at is that evil people have a habit of taking hostages to where they grew up, although since he's dead the Egypt here is the best he could do." Yugi stated. Everyone thought and Bakura grinned.

"It makes sense." Tristan said trying to ignore the smug look on Bakura's face.

"So there should be a town somewhere?" Malik asked. Yugi shrugged.

"In theory there should be,"

"Then why are we standing around? Lets go!" Mokuba said going off in some random direction.

"Mokuba…." Tristan said.

"Yeah?" the raven haired boy said turning around.

"That's the way we came from." Mokuba face faulted.

"I knew that." He said. They all laughed and stared off to the west where they hoped to find civilization.

End Chapter

B2D's brother: okay…….

B2D: what?

B2D's brother: I'm sorry but does this story have an actual plot?

B2D: yes…

B2D's brother: then what is it?

B2D: when I know you'll know.

B2D's brother: but you just said it had a plot!

B2D: it has a plot, I just don't know what it is yet.

B2D's brother: that doesn't even make sense!

B2D: do I ever make sense?

B2D's brother: not really.

B2D: see?

B2D's brother: whatever.

B2D: please review everyone! And I'm sorry its short.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm back people! So sorry about my slight absence but I couldn't think of anything good for this chapter so for the time being you're going to have to deal with what I come up with, kay?

Since there is no need for a disclaimer (since it is so blindingly obvious I don't own anything of worth) on to the story.

Chapter 24(?)

Yami paced absently around the boat they were on. He was frustrated beyond belief. And the fact they had to knock out the boat keeper to get a boat didn't help matters either, although they did get some useful information.

**Flashback **

They left the hotel less then minutes after Atemu had taken Yugi but they couldn't see them anywhere. They reached the boat docks and decided running blindly wasn't going to solve anything.

"Let's take a boat out to search for them." Marik suggested. "It's not like they're here anymore."

"Fine." Yami grumbled as they walked to some old boat guy (A/N who will be known as Jim). Jim held his hands up.

"One boat per customer." He said.

"We don't have a boat." Marik said. The man eyed them carefully.

"Well just a bit ago I loaned a boat out to a guy who looked like your buddy there," he said pointing Yami. "He was headed for Egypt. Said his name was Yami or something. He had a kid with him."

"And you didn't think to stop them?" Anna asked. Jim shook his head.

"I loan out boats. That's it. And as long as that guy is out under your name I can't let ya take a boat." He said. Yami, who was standing silently behind them, went up to Jim and held his hand out.

"Then please let us know if they come back." He said calmly. Jim took his hand. Like a fish to the fry. Yami bent his arm and knocked him out (A/N don't ask please.). He then fished a pair of keys out of the front pocket and went to a boat.

"Hey if to small girls can steal a boat and get away with it so can I. Now come on." He said getting aboard a boat.

Everyone shrugged and followed.

**End Flashback**

"Stop pacing you're indenting a circle in the wood." Mutsumi commented blankly. He was still extremely ticked at the fact that he had failed his assignment and that Kaiba was going to kill him. Yami narrowed his eyes at the demi-angel.

"Hey it's not like we own it."

"Yes…but have you never heard the expression You break it you buy it?" Mutsumi asked. Yami shrugged. He could care less. He heard the angel mutter something about Boss's displeasure or something. He sighed and walked over to the railing.

"Yugi, where are you?"

Meanwhile……..

"Can we please take a break?" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba we just stopped half an hour ago." Yugi said, although there wasn't anything threatening in his voice do to the heat. Mokuba frowned.

"But Yugi!" he whined. Yugi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He was not in the mood for this.

"Yugi-"

"Mokuba! Please stop. We're almost there, alright?" Yugi said, his patience wearing thin. Mokuba closed his mouth and looked down.

"Finally." He heard Bakura and Malik mutter in unison. Tristan just stayed quiet. He wasn't near as talkative as he had been.

'must be the heat' Yugi mused. He looked forward and blinked.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees that." He said pointing to the oasis in front of him. His answer was given when he was nearly trampled by Mokuba, Bakura, and Malik as they ran for the spring.

"Apparently not." He said as he and Tristan walked to the water.

"Can we stay here tonight? Please, please, please!" Mokuba said with puppy dog eyes. Yugi sighed, but nodded his head.

"Yay!" The raven haired boy cheered as he climbed up a lemon tree that was growing near the water. Yugi looked up towards the sky.

"Yami, where are you?"

Meanwhile (again)

Somewhere in a very far off galaxy far away from here……….okay not really. Somewhere in some abandoned building, a gray haired man was lying still against a wall, the only noise coming from the occasional scream. The man was in a tattered red suit and his once green and gold eyes now were only a green seeing as his golden eye had been ripped from its socket. A man entered.

"A pity." He said bending down to eye level with the man. "All your work and you end up a test subject. Oh well." The man left leaving the gray haired man in the same position he had been for nearly a month. Pegasus was no longer a man of great stature, but a motionless pawn, who had served its purpose.

End Chapter

Sorry for the shortness, but as I said I am having trouble coming up with chapters. Also I won't be updating for awhile. My grandpa is really sick and they transferred him back home from the hospital today, which you guys can probably guess why. Also I have been reading a manga recently and my dad ordered the series off E-bay and it's supposed to arrive next week so I'm going to be reading that. It's called plus Anima. It's not on here officially but if you type it into the search thing they'll pop up.

Anyway, till next we meet.

Bored2Deth


	25. Chapter 25

Shaki: (walks in from somewhere) hello? (picks up a note on the floor)

Note: _Shaki, I need you to do the beginning and end thing this chapter. My brother is busy playing Xenosaga, I don't know where my sister is, and I'm too tired to do it. There should be another note somewhere near you found this one._

_B2D_

Shaki: kay…… (Picks up other note) okay, it says that Bored2Deth is sorry for bringing up the thing with her grandpa and she had no right to do that. It also says that this chapter will be a little bit different from the last few, but not by much. But other than that there's not much on here so you guys go ahead and read.

Whatever chapter this is. (I lost count, sorry)

"Jounochi!" Anzu shouted. The blond jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"Yugi won't find himself on his own. Now get back to putting up these flyers!" she shouted.

"Jeez Anz, he's only been gone a day (A/N He's been in the Beyond for at least 2 months though.)

"I know that, but he could be hurt and on the brink of death somewhere!" Anzu shouted.

"Chill Anz, Yug' knows how to take care of himself." Jounochi said.

Little did they know…..

"I've been wondering something." Yugi said as they sat by the oasis.

"And what would that be?" Bakura asked.

"This is the world of the dead, but everyone seems so lively." Yugi said.

"Well, this isn't technically death. Its more like, um…the brink of death." Bakura tried to explain.

"That made no sense." Malik said taking a bite from his lime.

"Your point?" Bakura asked. Malik just shrugged.

"Tristan are you alright?" Yugi asked. The brunette hadn't spoken since they left the prison and he was starting to worry Yugi.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Tristan said. Yugi didn't like the answer, but he didn't push it. Instead he watched the sky above him.

"Hey! A shooting star!" Mokuba shouted excitingly. Everyone looked up. "They say if you make a wish on one it'll come true." The small raven haired boy said.

"That's just a myth." Malik said. The two then got into an argument and fell into the clear water(A/N normal blue water, nothing special) Yugi chuckled and looked back to the sky.

"You know what I wish for?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. " I wish that we all make it through this and that Yami and everyone find us." He said "And that everyone back in Domino aren't too worried about me." He said, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

"Yugi…" Bakura said sympathetically(1) Yugi smiled and looked back towards the sky.

"You know," he said " I shouldn't wish for that. Because I already know I'm going to get back. And when that happens, I hope I'll still be able to see you guys." He said with a smile.

"Optimist." Bakura said. Yugi just smiled and went back to watching Mokuba and Malik fight.

Meanwhile…….

"We're here." Marik said as they pulled into Cairo.

"Egypt is huge," Mutsumi said "How do you expect to find him in miles of sand?" he asked. Yami sent him a glare.

"Have you no faith?" he asked.

"What part of demi-angel don't you get?" the demi-angel asked. Yami shrugged and got off the boat.

"Lets ask around. Maybe someone saw something." Yami said. Everyone nodded in agreement and set off.

"Yugi, please have faith. I promise I'll find you." Yami said as a shooting star shot past overhead. He then raced down the streets with a new determination.

Everyone met back near the docks about three hours later.

"You guys find anything?" Yami asked.

"Nope. Everyone I asked said the same thing." Marik said.

"And what would that be?" Yami asked.

"They said thy saw a tri-color haired guy walking around and every time I followed what they said, I always found you." He said.

"Same here." Mutsumi said. Just then Anna started running towards them.

"Someone said they saw them! And it wasn't Yami this time." She said. Yami was feeling slightly weird at the fact that the group had been informed about him. It was weird!

"Then let's go." Mutsumi said. They nodded and head off in the direction Anna had come from.

20 minutes later……

"I think we're lost." Marik said.

"I told you following a little girl would get us lost!" Mutsumi said.

"C'mon, we'll find it eventually." Yami said. And so they set off into the streets of Cairo, having no idea where they were going.

End Chapter

Shaki: here (hand a random reader a letter)

Letter: _Hello readers! Sorry about the length but I'm sleepy and didn't want to write too much, but that's not the point of this letter. I want to update a story this week but I don't know what one to do. So I'm gonna let you guys vote. It's either_

_Destined, my Yugioh and Legend of Mana mixed story. No yaoi. Or_

_The past will always Haunt you. I don't have a description for this story so just go read it, okay? Non yaoi._

_Its up to you guys._

_Till next time_

_B2D_

Shaki: you heard her, I guess. So just do what she asked.

(1) Bakura and sympathy. The apocalypse is coming…..or not. It's just weird….


	26. Chapter 26

Hi again. Sorry to say, but Fanfiction is having a some sort of technical difficulties and it deleted the chapter of Destined I was going to put up(pouts) but I'm going to update it as soon as possible. But because I am very bored (hence the name) I'm updating this.

Disclaimer people, if I owned Yugioh I would get all of my favorite Fanfiction writers, kidnap the people who did the animation for season zero, and totally re-do the entire series……..but I sadly don't so that wont be happening. At least not right now.

Chapter 26

Yugi and everyone were walking the way they had been since they escaped. Mokuba was up in he front chatting happily with Malik, Tristan was listening to the conversation, and Yugi and Bakura were walking towards the back.

"Hey Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Back at the place we escaped from, how did you manage to get us out? What were those shadow things?" the white haired spirit asked. Yugi looked rather uncomfortable but answered as honestly as he could.

"I still have no idea. It started when my parents made you disappear. It just sort of happened." Yugi said distantly. Bakura looked at him confused.

"Do Yami and Marik know about it?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded. Then a thought struck him.

"You don't know what's been going on with you gone, do you?" Yugi asked. Bakura shook his head, although he was pretty sure he couldn't have missed much. Yugi sighed and started explaining. Bakura was surprised at how much he had actually missed.

"So….Tea came back, killed Shaki, and this angel guy named Matsuki,"

"Mutsumi." Yugi corrected

"Mutsumi, saved you and Anna, and Yami's younger brother kidnapped you?" Bakura summarized.

"Pretty much." Yugi replied. Mokuba slowed down some and started poking Tristan.

"Kura' I don't think he's alive anymore." Mokuba said to Bakura, who wasn't fond of his new nickname.

"None of us are alive." He pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Mokuba said.

Suddenly they all tripped.

"Oww……." Bakura and Malik groaned.

"Watch where you're going!" and irritated voice said from nowhere. They all looked back at where they tripped.

"Marik?" Bakura asked. Marik's face shot up from the sand and he stared at them stupidly.

"No way….." was all he managed.

"Where's everyone else?" Yugi asked as he came over. Marik, once again was too stunned to answer. Yugi jumped when he felt a hand grab his pants leg. He turned and saw a mostly submerged Anna and Mutsumi. He pulled them out as Bakura worked on getting out Marik.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked. Marik thought for a second.

"Over here." A voice said from a few feet away.

"How did we miss that?" Malik asked as he helped Marik and Bakura pull Yami out of the sand.

"Miss what?" Yami asked.

"That hair! I think we might be going blind!" Malik exclaimed. Yami was about to punch his face in when a thought struck him.

"Is your name Malik?" he asked. Malik nodded and Yami let out an irritated sigh.

"You're sister sent us out to find you." He said. They all looked at him questioningly.

"Perhaps you should explain." Mutsumi suggested. Yami once again sighed.

"I'll explain on the way." He said as he started to walk in the direction Yugi, Bakura, Malik, Tristan, and Mokuba had been walking towards.

**Flash Back**

"This is it!" Anna said proudly as they stopped in front of a ragged stone house. She knocked on the door.

A few seconds past before a tall tanned women opened the door.

"I see you made it. Please, come in." She said moving aside so the group could enter. They stepped inside. The inside was a lot like the outside except there was furniture and more light.

"Now then, my name is Isis and this is my brother Odion." The woman named Isis said. Odion remained quiet but nodded his greeting.

"I have a younger brother, his name is Malik. He was caught trying to steal from the palace a few months ago, but he was caught. When we saw him again he was dragged into the desert and we haven't seen him since." Isis said sadly.

"And what does this have to do with our missing friend?" Marik asked. Isis looked at him with a straight face, although the anger was eminent in her eyes.

"I saw a man with the description you said carry a boy who looked much like him in the same way they took my brother. It is entirely possible they were taken to the same place." Isis explained.

"And if you're wrong?" Mutsumi asked.

"The likeliness of that is very slim." She said. There was a collective sigh from a few people.

"Which way?" Yami asked. Isis smiled and stood up.

"This way please." She said. They all went out the door and to a part of town they hadn't seen yet. Isis pointed to the seemingly endless desert.

"That way. If my memory is correct there is an old building a day's walk from here." She said.

"Thank you." Anna said as she tried to catch up the rest who had already gone ahead.

**End Flash Back **

When Yami finished telling the story, they reached Cairo. They walked until they came to the familiar street that Isis and Odion lived on. Yami knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately.

"Malik!" she shouted as she rushed to hug her brother. After escaping her hug he pulled something from his pocket.

"I got it." He said handing the object to his sister.

"This is why you broke into the palace?" she asked. Malik nodded as she put on the necklace while everyone else looked at them confused.

"This is the Millennium Necklace. It's an old family heirloom, but it was taken about a year ago. It's very important to us." Isis explained

"I'm glad you got it back." Yugi said. Isis looked down at him.

"You're the boy I saw getting carried into the desert a few days ago." She said. Yugi didn't know what to say to that so he just remained quiet.

"Anyway, I think its about time we got going. The heat is starting to get to me." Bakura said. Everyone laughed as Isis and Malik said their thanks again. They waved goodbye and went back to the boat they stole.

"Yami…….can you call big brother?" Mokuba asked. As if on cue a large boat painted like a white dragon pasted by.

"Stop the boat!" a voice called out to everyone. Yami stopped their boat and a large plank of wood was put on top of the gap.

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed as he stepped onto their boat. Mokuba ran into his brother's arms as a blond came over the gap.

"Jono?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Jono asked.

"It's a long story." The brunette answered. Seto let go of Mokuba and walked over to Yami.

"Where did you find him?" he asked.

"Don't ask me." He said. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"He was in the cell I was put in a few days ago." Yugi said, catching the brunette by surprise. Seto eyed him curiously.

"You're the one Pegasus was after?" he asked. Yugi just stared at him.

"Captain! We should get headed out!" a crew man called from the other boat.

"Alright!" Seto shouted back "Come on Mokuba." He said as he led his brother across the plank.

"You coming Tristan?" Jono asked before he stepped onto the plank.

"Why not?" Tristan said shrugging his shoulders. He climbed across and they waved goodbye to the people on Yami's boat. After Seto set off they put their boat back in motion. An angel flew across to their boat.

"Boss wants you back." She said to Mutsumi.

"See ya later." Mutsumi said as he flew off. Bakura yawned and sat with his back to the railing.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Yami replied looking out over the sea.

"We'll go where ever the wind takes us." Yugi said as he stood next to Yami. Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"That works." He joked. They all started laughing as they continued their journey, to where ever they were going.

Meanwhile……..

Atemu watched the projection from his throne (1).

"His shadow powers are progressing." He said twirling a glass of wine in his hand. "They would progress so much faster if he were here though." Around the round table a shuffling was heard. A man stepped into the circle of light.

"On your order sir." The man said. Atemu smirked.

"Good. Send them out now." The man saluted and the room went quiet.

"Soon my precious. Soon you will be mine." Atemu said as the light around the table dimmed.

Back to the others……

Everyone was asleep in their rooms. Yugi with Yami, Bakura and Marik were being forced to share a room with Anna. The boats internal directory was steering the boat away from storms and other boats while its crew slept. Suddenly the boat was brought to a forced stop.

Everyone exited their rooms.

"What was that?" Bakura asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure." Yami answered. The boat shook violently as a mirage of black winged creatures came from the water.

"By order of Lord Atemu you are to come with us." One said.

"And if we refuse?" Marik asked. The creature smirked.

"Who said you had a choice." Before anyone could react the other creatures nose-dived at the boat. Yami hugged Yugi close and Marik and Bakura were trying to keep Anna out of danger. But their efforts were useless, because within a few minutes the creatures had the upper hand.

"Come willingly or we will have to use force." The one from before said.

"Just try." Yami spat. The creature sighed and made a hand signal. The creatures attacked and quickly overtook the group. Five of the creatures picked them up and were awaiting orders.

"Mission complete. We have the subjects. We are returning to base." The main creature said into a headpiece. He nodded and muttered something into the headset.

"Move out!" he called to the group. They all nodded and flew up into the dark clouds, leaving the boat to go back to steering itself into eternity.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly as his mind took notice of his new surroundings. He sat up. He was in a cell and everyone was there. They were all on expensive looking beds. He looked to the cell doors. There were no guards, the keys were just across the room, and he was small enough to fit through the bars.

"I recommend you don't try that." A figure said from the arched doorway across the room. Yugi couldn't see the figure clearly due to the lack of light, until the figure stepped into a more lightened area.

"You……" Atemu smirked.

"So you remember me. I'm flattered."

End Chapter

I think this may be my longest chapter yet. Anyway, I think I might finally be nearing the end of this story. I think I started it back in January or February. Oh well, I hope you guys like the long chapter (or at least my longest so far). I hope to update soon.

(1) If you couldn't imagine the table Atemu was looking at, think of the one from the first Kingdom Hearts game that the bad guys used to spy on Sora. If you've never played that game, I feel very sorry for you.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello all. Did you miss me? I'm sorry, but this chapter kept coming out wrong but I'm going to try anyways.

Chapter 27

"You remember me. I'm flattered." Atemu said walking over to the bars. Yugi backed up, but apparently that didn't put off this jerk. He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him back to the bars.

"Now, now, no need to be so rude. You are in my home right now." Atemu said. Yugi rolled his eyes

"Not by choice." He muttered. Atemu grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.

"Now, now Little Gem, so temperamental." Atemu said with something that Yugi did not like the sound of.

"Hands off you jerk." Yugi said slapping away Atemu's hand. Atemu just smirked and left the room.

"Creep…." Yugi muttered.

"You should just give into Master Atemu's intentions." A creepy voice said from across the room. Yugi looked around, his eyes landing on a cell across the room.

"And may I ask who's saying this?" he asked.

A girl who looked no older than fourteen stepped into the light, her pink eyes catching his amethyst. Her hair was blond and she was fairly pale. She was in, more or less, rags for clothing. But what caught Yugi's attention were the large ears on her head. She noticed and pointed to herself.

"Neko." Was the only explanation given.

"Ok Miss Neko what's your name?" Yugi asked.

"Lily. May I ask, what's yours?" Lily asked.

"Yugi. Is there anyone else in there with you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but they're all asleep right now. It's fairly late." She said looking at the wall as if there was a window. Yugi nodded.

"Well, are you tired?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"No point. We'll still be here tomorrow." She said casually.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"When you sleep, it prepares your body for the next day and gives your mind something to look forward to the next day. Here, there's nothing to prepare for. We're in here all day and night so I don't see a need to sleep." Lily said. Yugi nodded. They sat in silence for awhile after that.

"Yugi?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?" she asked. Yugi looked at her confused.

"The human world. What's it like?"

"Its pretty, but humans are idiots." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked

"Humans are smart and have made a lot of things. Cures for seemingly impossible diseases, robots, spaceships, internet and a whole lot of other things. But humans are greedy, and they take these things for granted. They start wars for no reason whatsoever and many people die because of it. People die daily because of these people and their ways, and these people don't even seem to care.

To be honest, the human race may seem smart, but we're actually one of the stupidest races out there." Yugi explained shaking his head disappointedly.

"I see, my world was peaceful the last time I saw it. I miss it." Lily said sadly.

"Where were you from?" Yugi asked.

"Azumano (1)." She said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I'm from Domino." Yugi said smiling. Wherever he was, at least he wasn't going to be totally bored until everyone else woke up.

"Hey Lily, what're you doing up?" a voice said from Lily's cell.

"Master Atemu brought in another person. And he's cute!" Lily said enthusiastically. A figure dressed much like Lily stepped out. She had long red hair and a pair of bat wings. Her eyes were golden.

"New guy huh? My names Rose. Nice to meet you ochibi (2)." The girl now dubbed Rose said.

"Um…..I'm Yugi." Yugi said trying to figure out where she got ochibi from. Then a thought crossed Yugi's head.

"Hey Lily, how'd you know I was human?" Yugi asked. Lily chuckled.

"Well, at the moment that's what you look like silly." She said happily. Yugi tilted his head for a moment.

"What do you mean 'at the moment'?" he asked.

"We all looked human when we got here," Rose explained "But probably by tomorrow what you really look like will be revealed."

"Um….I'm human. I'm not anything else." Yugi said as if it were common knowledge.

"If you say so." Lily said shrugging. Rose smiled and went back into the darker side of the cell.

"See you tomorrow ochibi." She said. Lily smiled and went into the dark part of her cell as well. Yugi stood there dazed for a moment, but shook it off and went over to the bed he had woken up on. And to his dissatisfaction, he fell asleep.

Next Day…..

Yugi had woken up to see he was not just in a _different _cell, but that he was alone in a different cell. His first thought was _Atemu, that bastard _then he took a look at his new surroundings. He could still see the other cells just fine, since he saw Lily wave at him when he came to the bars and he could still see everyone else was still asleep.

"You get to go to the table today!" Lily said happily.

"I'm going where!?" he asked. His first thought when she said table and figuring where he was, the table he thought of was like one of those mid evil torture tables that they used to stretch you until you confessed something.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt……..much." Rose said. Before Yugi had a chance to ask two guards dressed in lab gear came in and took him from his cell. They led him down a dark hallway and he could hear what sounded like running water as they went in further. They came out into a dark room with a large round table in the middle of the room. The entire room was pitch black other than that one spot in the room. One of the men grabbed his arm and practically dragged him over to the table.

"Stand up there." He ordered. Yugi did as he was told as both men disappeared into the darkness. There was a moment of silence, before a whirring sound came to his ears.

Before he figured out what was going on, four clamps came up from the floor, two grabbing his ankles, the other two his wrists. The light got brighter and brighter and Yugi felt a tremendous pain in his back. He let out a scream of pain before everything went numb. The last thing he saw before he let darkness overwhelm him, was white feathers tipped with purple floating around him calmly.

End Chapter

I'm sorry everyone. There is a war in the world of Plot Bunnies right now and this chapter was not easy to write. It's not much for such a long wait though, I'm sorry. Please review, but I'm not going to be able to update for a few weeks. I'm sorry!

(1) This is the main town from an anime I'm watching right now called DNAngel. It was either this or Gateway and I didn't want to explain that one

(2) I saw this nickname on a fic I'm reading right now. It's the coolest nickname ever!


	28. Notice

Dear All of my readers,

For one, this is going to be posted in all of my ongoing stories, so if you're reading more then one of them and see Chapter Updates, delete them because its only this.

Now then, I am very sorry I haven't been updating, I truly, truly am. But with school and many other things taking up my time, I haven't had a chance. But now that I do, I've gotten a lot of story ideas that don't have to do with anime and I didn't want to try to put them in it, so for a short while I work on this story, I'm putting my other stories on hiatus. But I do promise they will be updated again, when I reach at least chapter 10 of the story I'm working on. They will be updated by publish date, so if you're reading one of my older stories you ay have to wait awhile.

Again, my greatest apologies to you all, I'm sorry for being a lousy author.

Bored2Deth

P.S. If anyone's interested in reading my new story (which is a lot to ask of you all I'm sure) in search type in "The Seven Jewels", it's under games in the Gaia section.


	29. Chapter 28

Well, hello again anyone who's still reading, if not, well, I'm not all that surprised. I've no excuses for not updating, at least no good ones. The reason I'm updating is because I was re-reading stories and plot bunnies started nibbling at my brain. So here's a long awaited chapter!

Chapter 28

"You think he's alright?"

"He should have been up by now."

"Shut up would ya? You guys sound like mother hens."

"Rose be quiet. You're worried too and you know it."

Yugi groaned and tried opening his eyes.

"Hey I think he's waking up!"

"Oi! Ochibi are you awake?"

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, making out blurry figures standing around him. He hurt like crazy.

"Rose?" he asked weakly.

"Ochibi lives!" cheered the red haired bat girl. Lily was sitting nearby her as another girl, one with fins sticking out of her head, stood up and walked quickly over to the bars of the cage. He couldn't see her from there, he didn't feel like moving his head at the moment.

"What….happened?" he asked trying to sit up, only to have not only Rose, but Lily push him back down onto the wooden slab called a bed.

"Don't move around too much." Lily warned, her cat ear twitched. "You still have to get your balance back."

"My balance?" Then he noticed. His back felt heavier then it usually did, like something was hanging off of it. He slowly moved his hand back some, he felt something soft. Like a feather. He sat up, ignoring warnings from Lily, Rose, and the other people of the cell and felt his back more.

"What the……..I've got….." he couldn't finish his sentence, he was too stunned.

"You've got wings." A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned slowly.

"Yami!" The crimson eyed ghost chuckled.

"Hello to you too, are you alight over there?" Yami asked. Yugi thought about that for a second.

"Other then the fact that I have wings, am in a cell, prisoner of your crazy brother, and in minute bits of pain, I'm perfectly fine." Yugi replied sarcastically. "You guys all ok over there?"

"We're perfectly fine, thanks for asking." He heard Bakura call from one of the beds in the cell. The white haired ghost did not seem to be in that great of a mood. He heard an affirmative "Ow" come from across the hall.

"We're all fine, ignore Bakura." Anna called over. Yugi laughed quietly.

"Enjoying the reunion?" All eyes turned to the hall where the question had come from. "Because there's a high chance it will be one of you last."

"Atemu." Yami spat venomously. Atemu chuckled darkly and walked over to the cell, just out of the crimson eyes reach.

"Now, now brother no need to be so jealous, it will all be over soon." Atemu said, almost sickly sweet.

"I've got no reason to be jealous of you, I have all I want." Yami said glaring. "I think its you who are jealous of me."

You could almost feel the temperature drop at least 20 degrees around them.

"Me? Jealous of you?" he asked, a slightly more cynical tone now in his voice. "Why would I be jealous of you? I've got power, servants, and practically this entire world." He said before glancing towards Yugi. "And I've got him." Yugi's eyes visibly darkened, and a shadow shot across the room, missing the cynical younger brother by mere millimeters. Atemu, to everyone's surprise, laughed.

"Now my Jewel, why do you try striking me? I have not done intentional harm to you or your friends. Have I not been a good host?" Yugi, not finding this the least bit funny or true, was going to make a reply when an intense pain went through one of his newly created wings. He gasped and clutched it, looking up enough to see it.

The once beautiful white and purple wing had slowly turned a sickly black color near the rounded part, before it started dissolving; a soft sizzling noise came from the wing. Yugi gasped and fell to the ground. The pain was intense. He couldn't describe it…..it just hurt. The sizzling noise stopped, now a warm, clear liquid was coming from where a part of the wing had been.

"Sorry, did I forget to warn you about that little side effect?" Yugi looked up, Atemu was now standing at the bars of his cell, behind him he could see the worried looks of his friends.

"Side effect?" Yugi asked, managing to stand up.

"You catch on rather quickly don't you? Yes, a side effect." Atemu said, pausing to point at Yugi's wings. "Those are connected to the same part of your mind that your shadow powers are connected to, but with angelic wings and the power of darkness, unsurprisingly try to cancel each other out." Atemu explained, his smirk never leaving his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Atemu turned, Marik asked coming to the bars of the cell as well, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"What I mean by that, is that if Yugi uses his Shadow Powers, bit by bit his wings will dissolve, inevitably killing him-"

"Why would losing the wings kill me?" Yugi asked. Atemu's eye twitched.

"I will get to that." He said sharply. "Not using the Shadow Powers will weaken them, and eventually they will disappear altogether." He turned back to Yugi.

"To answer your question, let me give you an example. A bird, if its wing is severely damaged, will not die. Why? Because its wings are just cartilage and bone." He explained.

"However, angel wings are not just made up of bone and cartilage; they are connected to the spine and a large number of internal organs. If you lose the wings, all of that will be un-reparably damaged, and as I said, resulting in your death."

A heavy silence blanketed the room.

"I'd…..die?" Yugi asked slowly.

"You bastard!" Less then a second after that, a heavy smell of something (perfume?) was hanging in the air, bits and pieces of once beautiful glass now in shards on the floor, more bits and pieces in Atemu's hair, and Anna at the bars of her cell, with more bottles of perfume ready. He glared.

"Tch. I try and be nice and give you the luxury of perfumes and the like and this is what I get?" he asked running his hand through his hair to get some of the glass shards out.

"I will think better of it next time." He then walked from the room, Bakura pried the perfume bottles from Anna's hands, which actually took some work much to the white haired ghost's surprise. Yugi's wing still hurt, but the pain was dull rather then the indescribable pain he'd felt in it earlier.

"Are you alright Little one?" Yami asked, his hard crimson eyes now a softer color, clouded with worry.

Yugi offered a weak smiled

"I'll be fine, it doesn't hurt much anymore." He said sitting down on the wooden bed. He looked over. "Anybody got any ideas on how we're supposed to get out?" His friend's faces darkened as they shook heir heads.

"I think……I may be…..able to….help.." All eyes turned, to a cell rather unnoticed by all of them, including the girls who had been there far longer.

There was a man in the cell, with silver hair, now matted from lack of wash or a brush. A once red suit was now all but rags, parts of it being used as bandages for bleeding wounds. The mans face was covered by shadows, only one person recognized the man.

"Pegasus?" Bakura asked, he looked completely stunned, as did Yugi, Yami, and Marik.

"You're….you're right. Pegasus what happened to you?" Marik asked. They hadn't seen him since….he couldn't even remember really. It had been a long time, but last time they'd even heard about him he was perfectly fine, if just a manipulating bastard. This…this just didn't sit well with him, or any of them for that matter.

A slightly strangled laugh came from the silver haired man.

"You won't…..be able to….do anything…" he said.

"What kind of help is that!?" Bakura asked, now glaring daggers at the man.

"Bakura hush." Anna said, making the Shhing motion with her fingers. Bakura went silent, Pegasus continued.

"You must….wait for the King….to show….all of his…cards."

"King? Showing cards? This is not a game Pegasus! Our lives are at stake!" Yami said, but the silver haired man had gone deathly quiet, and before their eyes the image of Pegasus faded, the form slowly turning to sand.

It was silent again.

"What….what just happened?" Rose asked, having heard the entire conversation.

"No idea.." Yugi replied. "But we still have to find a way out. That, whatever it was, didn't help at all."

And so, they began to plan their escape.

End Chapter

Well, that wasn't too bad for my first return chapter….was it? I really do hope not. Anyone who s still reading, reviews would be appreciated.

Sorry for shortness, things always look much longer on Microsoft-Word.

OMAKE (Not at all related to the story, just a little return present for you all)

Cherry Blossoms and Wishes

Spring. Season of love, joy, and all that. Not for Yugi Mouto though. He had never been much of a fan of all that, never being one of those happy couples that he would always see in the parks around now.

And those annoying commercials, saying "Spring is in the air, Love is in the air! By that special someone something they wont ever forget at our Spring Sale!" and other stuff like that. It was really annoying after awhile.

"Yugi!" The amethyst eyed boy turned, seeing his best friend (and secret crush) Yami running up behind him.

"Took you long enough!" the teen laughed, panting slightly from running "I've been calling your name for the last nine blocks!" Yugi blushed and laughed nervously.

"Sorry I was just….thinking…" replied the boy vaguely, earning a weird look from the taller teen.

"What kinda stuff?" Yami asked.

"You know…stuff."

"That's not being all that specific." Yami pointed out. Yugi laughed.

"That's the whole point!" Yami frowned, Yugi felt a small pang of guilt. But the crimson eyed boy's frown lifted as he looked at hi friend excitedly.

"That's right! C'mon I wanna take you somewhere!" Before Yugi could respond, his hand had been grabbed and he was being pulled towards a park, which was covered in pink. There were small shops everywhere, some were selling food, some with games, others selling random stuff for the occasion.

"Yami what is all this?" Yugi asked. Yami grinned.

"Silly. It's a Cherry Blossom Festival." Yami told him. Yugi blinked. He'd never been to one of them before, actually he usually steered clear. But Yami, Yami was too insistent to be letting him leave.

So he stayed, walking along with Yami, eating food, playing games, and Yami even bought him a little cute Amaterasu (1) mask. The sun finally began setting, Yami brought him to a particularly large cherry blossom tree.

"You know what this tree is Yugi?" he asked. Yugi shook his head, the other just smiled.

"It's said that if you make a wish on this tree, it might come true." Yami told him.

"What's your wish Yami?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami smiled, again taking Yugi's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"To spend forever with you."

That night, Yugi realized that he hadn't in fact been alone all this time, he had Yami, and that was more then he could have ever wished for.

(1) Amaterasu is an actual Japanese Sun Goddess, and the main character in one of my favorite video games.


End file.
